The Lost Girl
by Northernstar99
Summary: Bastard. Whore. Scum. These were just some of the names Taria Waters was given the day she was born and since then everyone reminds her of her place in society. The city was treacherous and its' people were snakes, Taria knew this which is why she kept to herself, but no matter what she did, she still ended up playing their games like the rag doll she would become.
1. Refusing Fate

Taria liked the quiet. She wanted peace in the country, she loved the trees and how green they were. She had never seen grass or a proper garden before, she didn't know what it smelled like. The city smelled like piss according to her brother and smelled like semen to her mother. Taria did not smell either, but rather it smelled like horse shit. They lived outside of the main city's gates, she wondered if they too could smell the waste.

King's Landing was not known for its nature, but rather the people. The Capital was made up of horrible and selfish people who took what they wanted and damned any consequence they may receive. You could not trust anyone here, no matter the sweet nothings they may whisper in your ear.

Her mother wasn't necessarily one of them, but she had some of the qualities they possessed though. She did what she could to survive in this cruel world that they lived in. Taria could always see the look her mother always gave her and brother, it was that of hate. She always blamed them for their births.

 _Whores don't have children,_ she told them on many occasions. _Children take away a woman's youth and her body. Men always like the young ones._

Her mother was still quite the beauty, she made the most money for Lord Baelish. She bragged about it to Taria many times when they would steal. She spent all of their money on herself, telling them that it would bring in more customers. She left little for Taria and her brother, Marian.

Her mother was named Gisella. She had bronze colored skin and beautiful long brown hair that was styled in waves down her back. She had piercing grey eyes that kept many men interested in her. Her beauty was well known along with her curvy body and ample breasts. Her mother had the most gorgeous laugh and men would smile when she laughed or danced for them. Gisella was perfect and beautiful.

Taria didn't hate her mother though it would be easier if she did so. Her mother managed to get them a nobleman's education and properly teach them how to speak while she also taught them the art of manipulation. Though neither of her children ever listened to her. When she was young, Taria never understood why she would ever need manipulation until she let out into the city. Taria knew then why it was such a valuable ability to have.

Taria supposed that her mother did not love her for she bore a resemblance to her father. Her mother was drunk off of wine when she said this to her, she would scoff as she twisted her hair around her fingers. She would pull it almost painfully and laugh when she heard Taria whimper. Taria was only six namedays at the time and still she did not hate her mother nor her father who had abandoned them.

Taria would look at her reflection from time to time, her fingers would inspect every part of her face and hair. Her hair was not anything special, a normal brown color with waves and bangs that would get in her eyes. Her eyes were dark brown. She was pale and freckles sprayed across her nose. Her figure was thin and nothing at all like her mother's curvy one. The only good feature about her was her plush soft pink colored lips.

" _You could kill with those lips,"_ her mother had said to her once when she had her first moon's blood.

Taria dressed herself as she heard the city booming below her window. She wore an olive colored silk dress that showed barely any skin, it was tailored perfectly to her body, a forest colored ribbon was wrapped around her waist. She made most of her dresses as her mother would let her go by wearing a ripped dress if it meant she would keep her precious jewels and dressed from the finest silk. She ran her hands down her dress before grabbing her basket and walking out of their home as she went to do some shopping. Taria gave a smile to one of the merchants as she passed by him down to the Street of Seeds and to the vegetable stall.

She looked through the vegetables finding the perfect ones and placing them in her backet after paying for them.

Jaime Lannister watched from afar as the girl began to walk down the street to the other stalls, she turned a corner onto the Street of Silk. His eyes were trained on her the entire time. She made the finest dresses according to Cersei.

Tyrion groaned behind him. "Your obsession with this girl will get the best of you, dear brother."

Jaime scoffed. "I am not obsessed with her. Cersei is need of a new seamstress. I am simply looking into a possible person for that job, someone who can do their work and manage our sister. You know how she gets."

Tyrion sighed. "Poor girl...you're a terrible liar. Leave her be, Jaime."

"I am not lying, you know I have eyes for another," Jaime reminded him. "I have no interest in her other than finding a new seamstress for Cersei."

"Why her?" Tyrion asked. "Does our sister think she could be another one of her spies in the capital?"

Jaime sighed, he knew his brother would disapprove of Cersei's plans. "That is what I am here to find out."

"Cersei doesn't trust anyone," Tyrion said softly to his brother. "She won't trust some girl from Flea Bottom who can sew."

"You remember Gisella?"

Tyrion groaned which caused Jaime to chuckle in amusement at his brother's taste for women. "How could I forget that women? She was certainly made by the gods themselves. You know that is the only reason I believe there is some god out there, Jaime. Gisella is the reason. I like her."

Jaime smirked. "That is her daughter."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure? They look nothing alike."

Jaime rolled his eyes. "Yes, Littlefinger informed me. They are desperate, their mother takes everything from them and leaves them nothing, but the scrapes. Littlefinger has plans for her and her brother so she must obey him."

"She's desperate you say," Tyrion said, looking up at his brother with a curious look on her face. "She looks like a smart girl."

Jaime ignored his brother as he followed her and kept on doing so even when she stopped to feel the fabrics at another stall. He stopped beside her and said, "That is a lovely lace you are holding, my lady."

"I'm not a lady, ser," Taria replied softly. Her voice sounded sweet to him. He felt his thoughts betrayed his sister. She was a plain girl compared to Cersei who was indeed beautiful beyond comparison, but the girl's lips were the only quality about her that he enjoyed.

"Every woman is a lady until proven otherwise," Jaime told her.

Taria looked to him as her fingers rubbed the lace material. "Perhaps. I'm a respectable woman, but not a lady. Women with money and powerful families are ladies."

"Do you want to hear a secret?"

Taria glanced around, making sure no one was looking at them. She didn't want others to get the wrong idea about her. She didn't want them to think that she was like her mother. She would never be like her. She gave him a nod as they both leaned forward and Jaime whispered in her ear, "Most of them aren't ladies though they hide it well if you ask me."

Taria then asked, "Do you gossip much like a fish wife?"

She heard someone laugh behind him and saw a short man with curly blonde hair trying to hide his laughter. "What a tongue she has, Jaime! She's perfect."

Taria let out a frustrated sigh, she frowned at them both. "I see, ser. You are making fun of me. Good day to you both."

She turned to walk away when Jaime immediately stepped in her way, holding up his hands. "Many pardons, my lady. My brother and I meant no harm to you."

"I will not stand here and be made your joke. I have more pride in myself," Taria said as her shoulders went back. She stepped around him and briskly walked away from them both, her cheeks flushing with anger at herself.

Jaime watched her walk away as Tyrion said, "I like her."

"You do?" Jaime asked in a surprised voice. "Why?"

"She's smart and very bold," Tyrion responded with a smirk. "And polite which is rare in this part of the Capital. She keeps to herself for a reason, a very smart reason. Do you know her name?"

Jaime nodded. "I do."

"Pray tell, dearest brother."

"Not yet," he mumbled.

* * *

As Taria walked through the halls of the brothel, Lord Baelish stepped in front of her. "Taria, you've grown quite well since we last spoke."

Taria nodded. "Thank you, m'lord. You are most kind especially to my family."

"Your mother had made me the richest man and so I look after her family," Lord Baelish said. "A debt is a debt. I have no doubt that you will follow your mother's steps just as planned, correct?"

Taria bit the inside of her cheek as she looked to the ground for a moment before saying, "Must I? Surely there has to be another-"

He leaned in close and whispered, "I have given you the best education and a roof over your heads. Your mother won't be young forever and your brother's wages won't save the both of you. It's easier this way as we have known each other for years, yes? I will pay you good, nothing will change."

 _But you are wrong,_ she thought vehemently. _Becoming a whore to men will change me forever. It would make me hate and loathe myself more than I do now. It would change my entire life._

Taria felt trapped and as if her fate was sealed. Lord Baelish took her silence as a submissive acceptance of her future in his establishment. He kissed her cheek and left her to attend the other women. Taria wiped her tear from her eye before it could be seen by others.

"It's not all that bad," another woman had told her when she passed by her. "Especially if you know how to pleasure them."

Taria shook her head and ran upstairs to her room. She stuffed her face into her pillow, she was far too young to be thinking about her future as a whore. She was only seventeen. She should be worried about which suitor to choose for marriage although she could never marry. She was too low to marry.

Taria heard her door open and saw her brother, Marian walk into the room. Marian was younger than her by three namedays. He worked on the Street of Steel, his face was caked with dirt and grime. He gave her a tired smile as he fell onto his bed and asked, "What is the matter with you?"

Taria shook her head. "Nothing you need to worry yourself over."

"I've been practicing with the weapons-"

Taria groaned exasperatedly then mused, "Master Crygon will have your hands if he catches you sparring with his weapons."

Marian gave her a wide grin. "Sister dear, they are magnificent! Such instruments to behold, it's a pity that they will be sold off to lesser men."

"Hold your tongue, Marian," she scolded. "Someone could hear your words."

"I'll be careful, I always am," he responded. "Where is mother?"

"Gods only know where she is, but who she is with."

"She might change one day," her brother said hopefully.

Taria was silent as she shrugged and turned away from her brother. She wanted to tell him so much, but couldn't. She didn't want to put any more burdens on him. Their mother had already done so much to him, she was grateful then that he still had hope for their mother. Taria's hope was diminished when her mother almost sold her to a lord who liked little girls.

Littlefinger stepped in and saved her, convincing her mother that I needed to mature more.

Yet she could not hate her mother for to hate her would mean that she cared for her mother. Taria only cared for Marian. She would protect her brother at all costs if need be.

* * *

Taria made her way through the Street of Flour when she froze as she saw the blonde knight from yesterday standing near one of the bread stalls she regularly bought from. She sighed heavily and turned around the other way. Jaime easily caught up with her and said, "Hello again."

Taria shook her head and scoffed. "Do you enjoy this, ser? Do you get your rocks off by embarrassing me?"

"You assume too much," he chuckled. "I have an important matter to discuss with you, Taria Waters."

Taria froze again and whirled around to face him, her hands gripping her basket. "You know my name? How do you know my name? Why are you following me?"

Jaime smirked. "Well, which one do you want me to answer first?"

Taria rolled her eyes and gave him a look of impatience. "Why are you following me?"

"My name is Ser Jaime Lannister, a knight of the Kingsguard," Jaime announced, seeing the suspicious look on her face.

"You are not wearing your armor, ser so pardon me if I'm in disbelief at your words."

"Doesn't matter. The Queen is need of a new seamstress, she favors your dresses," Jaime told her. "You'll be paid handsomely. She needs someone she could trust."

Taria scoffed. "I keep away from court because all they do is lie, cheat, and play games with each other. I want a peaceful life. I will make Queen Cersei a dress, but that is all I will do for her. After I make her a dress then you will pay me for it and leave me be."

"Are you refusing an order from the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?" Jaime asked incredulously.

Taria licked her dry lips and said confidently, "I am refusing your offer, Ser Jaime. I know of your family, your reputation does harm to everyone around you. I will not be the one that gets harmed."

"You'll be safe from Littlefinger's plans for you, I know you despise them more than me," Jaime quipped. "I hear you're the defiant one."

Taria shook her head. "It's not wrong to be want to be free, Ser Jaime."

"Jaime," he corrected with an amused smile.

"We are not familiar with each other, Ser Jaime." Taria stared impassively at him. "Now good day to you, Ser Jaime. Tell the Queen I am sorry for refusing her, but if she really desires my dresses then I shall make her some when she requests them."

Taria walked away from Jaime as quickly as she could, so many questions floated through her mind then. She wanted to know why the queen wanted her? What would she have her do? She knew her dresses were beautiful and sure of her skills. Her mother never wanted her dresses because they weren't made y the finest hands.

Taria wished the queen wanted her dresses because she truly did so and not to have her spy on others and ruin their lives. She did not want that on her conscience, the guilt would eat away at her. She knew not to tell a soul about the queen's offer, they would tell her that she was a fool to refuse such a offer. She needed to keep her head down and continue on with life.

If she did not then her head put mount the city gates and the crows would pick at her skin and eyes. The thought made Taria shuddered in fear.

 _No, I must stay away,_ she thought determinedly. _I can't leave Marian alone with her._

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Here's another Game of Thrones story to add to my list. Okay so I know it's a little slow right now, but next chapter things should pick up which I am extremely excited for you guys to read. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! Until next time...**


	2. Wicked Intentions

Cersei started to laugh almost hysterically as Jaime told her the young seamstress's answer. "What a foolish thing to refuse! This could give many opportunities to her."

Jaime nodded as he drank his wine at supper. "I told you this, but she could not be convinced. Let it go, Cersei, she will not budge."

Cersei narrowed her eyes as she stared off into the distance. "Does she love her family?"

"Yes. She loves her brother the most, feeds him, clothes him and so on."

Cersei gave him a wicked smile. "That's how you get her, Jaime. Use her brother. Make him your squire."

Jaime tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "Tell me the truth, Cersei. Why do you want this girl? She's nothing."

"I think she might be useful to me," Cersei said. "To us. Someday. For now, I want her hands, I want them to make my dresses. I am the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, I need to look the part."

Jaime thought it strange that his sister had lied to him about her reason for wanting the Waters girl. She was a bastard with a whore as a mother, she had no money, no usefulness that Jaime could see besides that of her sewing skills.

Cersei eyed the liquid in her cup. "Jon Arryn is becoming suspicious, Jaime. I think he knows."

Jaime shook his head. "How could he, we've been careful. Extremely so."

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Cersei said softly, drinking her wine. Jaime stepped behind her, rubbing her arms gently as she laid her head onto his shoulders.

"Do I need to take care of him?" Jaime asked just as softly, but his words were firm and certain. His voice held no hesitation and it warmed Cersei's heart.

"No." Cersei turned her lips to his neck, pecking him. "Not yet. We need to find out what he knows. If we must then we shall dispose of him."

* * *

"You're no better than the dirt off of me boots," a man yelled at Taria as he gripped her arm painfully in his large hand. Her nails scratched at him, she could he was drunk by the strong stench in his breath. It almost made her gag, but she quickly swallowed it not wanting to worsen the situation.

She had accidentally bumped into him and spilled his drink over his coat and tunic. Taria tried to apologize, but the man was far too angry to hear her. He leaned closer to her and said, "Maybe I should fuck you as payment for what-"

"Many pardons for your spilt drink, Lia will take care you," Lord Baelish suggested as he gently took Taria from the man and put another girl into his hands. Taria looked away as he started to grunt impatiently.

She and Lord Baelish walked calmly to his study, his hand still around her arm. In the brothel, the place hardly allowed any light into the rooms and Lord Baelish's study was no different. He had scrolls and papers and stacked books surrounding the place. Dark red and gold drapes hung around the windows, she assumed his study was also where he slept since there was a bed in an adjoining room across.

"I would ask if you would like some wine, but your mother tells me you do not like the taste," he said as he poured himself a cup.

Taria shook her head. "No, I do not like the taste. Thank you for what you did."

"It's always the drunks that keep me here, they like what they like as long as they've paid handsomely I sometimes turn the other cheek," he told her. "You're a sweet girl, Taria. You should not be in a place like this...but your mother is not as young as she used to be. When she is gone, you will fill her position."

Taria's jaw hardened at the fate that would hers someday soon. "You've never let me forget about it, m'lord."

"Someone told me that the Kingslayer has been following you for a fortnight. What does he want," he inquired curiously as he eyed her when he drank his wine.

Taria sighed and spoke nervously, "The Queen needs a new seamstress. She likes my dresses, Ser Jaime came to me on her behalf to offer me the position. I refused him and he won't let it go."

Lord Baelish nodded. "This would give anyone every opportunity and future they could ever dream of especially someone like you. You would be grateful to the Queen and then in debt to her as you are to me. She could make you do anything she wanted."

"Just as you are doing, yes?" Taria boldly snapped at him. Lord Baelish gave her a small smile.

"Perhaps. You're an honorable person, you believe in paying kindness with a favor," he responded.

"I believe in my brother and his happiness," she corrected firmly. "I'm doing this to protect him. If he weren't in any harm, then I would refuse this life and perhaps run away across the Narrow Sea, but alas, I cannot."

"I did not mean to upset you, Taria," he said unsympathetically.

Taria bit her tongue from countering his statement. She crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "What shall I do then, m'lord? Ser Jaime is persistent."

"As of this moment, do nothing," he replied. "Keep your head low and mind your business unless the Queen gives you an royal order. No one refuses their graces."

Taria nodded and curtsied before leaving his study and walking up to their apartments just above the brothel.

"Do you know where Gisella is," a deep voice asked her. Taria turned around and saw an old man dress in blue attire. Her eyes found the Hand of the King sigil pinned onto his breast.

Taria quickly curtsied and greeted, "My lord hand, I'm sorry I did not see you."

He gave her a nod. "It's quite alright, girl."

Taria noticed that half of his teeth were missing and forced herself not to stare at the Lord of the Eyrie for too long. She reminded herself that he was a powerful man and that he was Hand of the King. "I'm afraid I do not know where my mother is…"

He looked surprised for a moment as he questioned, "You are Gisella's daughter?"

She nodded. "We look nothing alike I'm afraid."

He nodded and politely asked, "Do you know where she could be? I need to speak to her."

Taria thought about it for a moment before answering, "Go to Shadowblack Lane. Aegon's hill is her favorite place to be, she goes through the lane to get there."

Jon Arryn gave her a parting nod and then walked away from her after saying kindly, "Thank you, you've been most helpful."

"She's not in any trouble, is she, m'lord?" Taria called out to him.

Jon stopped in his steps and said, "No. She is in no trouble."

Taria smiled thankfully at him as he left her. She took out some bread and began to cook their supper for the evening. She jumped in fright when the door burst open and Marian came running in with the widest smile on his face she had ever seen.

"What is it?!" She asked worriedly.

"I've been made a squire," he said excitedly. "No more working the master and making weapons for others, or dirty hands and late nights."

Taria was at a loss for words and her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she asked, "How is this possible?"

Marian sighed and then sat at the table, picking at his bread. "I don't know. I only received the letter this morn. It is all very strange since we are not nobles...Ser Duncan the Tall was just as we were and yet he became a legend-a knight that history sings about. I want to be like him."

Taria bit her lip, she did not want to spoil her brother's dreams for they were her dreams as well. She hoped that he would be free of this life and make something of himself, be written in the history books and have bards sing about him. That was her dream, she dreamed it every night.

"Who will you squire for?"

"Ser Jaime Lannister, he's one of the best so I shall learn much from him," Marian told her.

Taria stopped what she was doing and glanced at him. She licked her lips, trying to calm her anger as she placed the knife down. She wanted to tell him to refuse Ser Jaime, to stay here, but she didn't have the heart to tell him so. She closed her eyes and forced a smile onto her face when she turned around to face him.

"I am happy for you, Marian," she said. "You make the most while you are there and don't let them play games with you."

He nodded. "You forget, sister, that I know the people in this city just as you do."

"I know...I'm worried is all," she told him. "I will worry for you."

Marian grumbled, "I know you do. I'm thankful to have a sister like you."

Taria ruffed his curls and laughed when he groaned and pushed her hand away, fixing his hair. "You better be or I'll let you starve."

Marian stopped laughing at the mention of no food and said, "Please don't. I can't cook and neither can mother. Her food tastes like goat fur."

Taria chuckled. "Goat fur? A very peculiar taste you have."

* * *

Taria stormed through the crowd in the street, running down stairs as she called out, "Ser Jaime! Ser Jaime!"

Jaime stopped walking and slowly turned to her, her chest heaved up and down as sweat began on the crown of her head. Taria glared at him as she said, "You made my brother your squire."

He nodded. "I did."

"Why?"

"I see potential in him," he said as a puzzled expression came onto her face. "Do you not see what I see?"

"Of course I do, ser," she seethed. "He's my brother. I'm worried about him and what will happen while he squires for you and your family."

"You don't trust his honor?"

"I don't trust your family," she snapped softly, looking into his eyes which impressed Jaime as most men would never have said those words to his face and looked him in the eyes as they did so. No one ever told him the truth, but this girl had a mind of her own. For a moment, she reminded him of himself when he was younger.

"Then I guess the only way to protect your brother from my family would be to accept the position," he suggested then his lips curled into a victorious smile.

Her lips thinned as her brows furrowed in confusion. "How could you...when someone says no, they mean it! You do not bully them into a corner and threaten their family! Why are you so cruel?!"

Jaime shook his head. "It is not I that is cruel, my lady. I do what I must to win as we would you."

She scoffed and looked at him in hatred. "Do not presume to know me, Ser Jaime, for I would never hurt someone just to win. My life is not a game."

Jaime lifted his chin and said firmly, "I'm not forcing you to take the position. It is merely a suggestion to if you want to protect your precious younger brother."

Taria let out a heavy sigh. "I shall never be her spy. I'm there for my brother."

"You're there to serve the Queen," he told her before he turned around and started to walk away. "I'll expect your attendance in the Throne Room on the morrow."

"You knew I couldn't refuse," she realized softly and looked shocked for a moment. She knew that this behavior should not surprise her, but it did. "You used my brother's dream to get my acceptance."

"Like I said before, I do what I must to win," he called out to her over his shoulder as he walked further and further away.

Taria felt helpless as usual, she knew that this would not end well for anyone, but yet she could not refuse. It was her brother's life at stake, he would be pulled into their games. She wondered what Lord Baelish would do once he found out about the Lannister's plan for her and her brother. She didn't know if she wanted to feel guilty or not for leaving their mother behind.

 _It would be for the best...she always hated us anyways,_ she thought grimly. _Mother would do just well without us on her shoulders. The burdens the gods gave her, she used to say to us when we were little and didn't stop crying out for food._

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES!**

 **Okay so this is set before Jon Arryn's death and the arrival to Winterfell which I am excited for since I already have it planned and those chapters surrounding that are gonna be good. I think it might not happen until chapter 8...I don't know. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	3. A New Beginning

Taria's hand tightened around the handle of her case which only held three dresses and her sewing tools, it was everything she owned. Her neck became stiff as she stared up at the Red Keep. Her neck hurt just from looking at the large and tall castle. It was truly magnificent. She had never seen the keep this close up before. As a child, she would was only be able to see it in its' full glory if she sneaked up to the roof of the Great Sept of Baelor. It was the place where no one could find her, the place that seemed to be silent.

It still did not do it justice when she sat on the roof and could barely see the white flags hanging onto the White Sword Tower where the Kingsguard were. They said that there were other castles that were much larger than the Red Keep, but she would never see them as she was lowborn. Before she had her innocence stripped away from her, seeing the Red Keep had been her dream as well as living there.

The castle held pale red stones, towers surrounding them. There was a narrow doorway between bronze gates which were guarded by the gold cloaks. She could only see one sort of people there, the rich ones. They laughed loudly and obnoxiously in their leather and silk clothes, decorated in jewels of all sorts. Taria wished she'd worn something else since everyone seemed to show much skin because of the heat. Here she stood wearing a dress that covered her entire body, her corset gave her a figure, but she still felt strange being there.

Taria wondered then where the servants were, she thought then that perhaps the servants took different passageways then their lords and ladies. The castle was a sight to behold, some say that the Red Keep looked best from afar. Taria could see how some might think that way for up close, she could see the flaws in it. There were many yet she still smiled at every thing her eyes touched.

Large banners hung on every wall with the sigils of House Baratheon and House Lannister on them together. The golden lion tangled with the crowned stag on half of a red field and a gold on the other. She noticed that there were bronze statues of crowned stags placed and hung all around her as well. As she thought before, the flaws did not scorn the beauty of the Red Keep.

Her smile dropped from her face as she saw the rotting heads of dead men stabbed through iron spikes which decorated the gates. _Traitors._ The crows picked at the skin greedily, cawing every once in a while. She probably guessed that the crows were happy that they had food for the next couple of days, their bellies filled.

She then remembered that beauty was deceiving and the people and the castle was no different.

Taria jumped in fright as she felt a hand pull her own, tearing her away from the sight. Marian seemed to either not notice the heads impaled on spikes, or chose to ignore them. He lead them through the cobbled square.

"Come on or we'll be flogged for being late on the first day," he warned as they hurriedly ran through the halls and the people as well.

"How are they not paying any notice to us?" asked Taria, noticing that neither the kingsguard nor the gold cloaks gave them a second glance.

Marian shrugged. "Don't know...perhaps they pity us!"

They laughed as they continued to run, their pants loud and yet silent. Taria held Marian back when Jaime turned the same corner as they did, almost running into him. He wore his suit of gold armor engraved with a crown in the middle of the breastplate. His white cloak fell behind him as it strapped to the top of his armor. His hair golden as the sun, his appearance was just as deceiving as the Red Keep was. Beautiful on the outside, but wickedness at the core.

Marian bowed as Taria curtsied, both greeted simultaneously, "Ser Jaime."

"You're both late," he said impassively. "No one here likes to be kept waiting."

"My apologies, ser," started Taria, "It was my fault. I was daydreaming."

"Marian, clean my chambers, polish my armor and boots, and then ready the horses, the king longs for a hunt and we must go I'm afraid," Jaime ordered firmly as Marian looked so focused that Taria wanted to laugh, but bit her tongue from doing so. Jaime threw him a gold dragon and Marian caught it clumsily. "Also wear something other than those soiled rags, boy, you are not just any squire, but mine. Look proper."

"Yes, Ser Jaime," Marian turned around and rushed away.

Jaime's eyes inspected her entire body, perhaps looking for something out of place or that could anger the queen Taria raised an eyebrow at him as she held her chin up high. She boldly met his eyes as he smirked.

"I must be going, ser. The queen is expecting and will be furious-"

"You aren't to meet my sister until noon," Jaime cut her off saying. "I thought we could break out fast together."

Taria was completely and utterly confused by this man. Why did her want to dine with her? What was he planning? Was he mocking her?

 _Is this a game,_ she questioned. _Have I need to show my cards already?_

"I'm afraid I must refuse you, ser."

Jaime chuckled then mused, "Do you like to refuse me, my lady?"

"You seem to only ask me of things I can't give you, Ser Jaime," she told him honestly.

"Surely ro dine with me isn't on your list of things you can't give me." He looked skeptically at her though he seemed to enjoy their banter. "Your hair looks nice. Most southern women wear their hair up."

"They make my head hurt," she responded. Her hair came in brown waves down her back, navy blue clips pinned the sides of her hair to her head. "Ser Jaime, what do you suppose to get from dining together?"

Jaime gave her a slow smile. "I need to know you can be trusted with my sister."

Taria scoffed. "Ser Jaime, you're a smart man. You know that you never trust anyone except your own blood."

"I want to see to your honor," said Jaime. "Littlefinger says you have it. Besides I don't trust you, but I only want to test your honesty."

"If you never trusted me then why bring me here? It can't have only been because of my dresses." She said suspiciously.

"If it were decided by me, I would have never given you a second thought because all you do is make dresses and come from no family of worth, you have a whore as a mother, and you're a bastard of the Crownlands," he said, it was so brutally honest to Taria that it surprised her since everyone loved their lies. _Do the Lannisters lie as everyone says they do or are their honest words so brutal that they must be ignored? People seem to turn away at the ugly sight of honesty._

"You're right," she agreed calmly. "Those are the reasons why I question everyone's intentions. Your sister wants something from me, but I haven't the slightest idea what she could want from me."

"I want your hands," a woman's voice answered from behind Jaime. Taria saw a beautiful woman with golden hair and emerald green eyes and fair skin, she was slender yet she looked so graceful that Taria knew that this must be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

Taria curtsied and bowed her head as she greeted softly, "My Queen."

Cersei gave her a sweet smile and said, "Lord Baelish said you were a lovely creature, the only one in Flea Bottom."

"Thank you, my queen," she replied politely.

Cersei turned to Jaime and said, "You may leave, Jaime. I'll show her the way."

Jaime gave her a glance before striding away, his white cloak flowing behind him as his armor clinked when he walked away. Cersei gave her another sweet smile and commanded softly, "Come. We have much to discuss, Little Thing."

Taria chose to ignore the name she gave her, she didn't consider herself to be little in youth, but perhaps in height. As they walked down the halls of the Red Keep, Cersei would point out specific rules she must obey and rooms she never knew about and the use of them. She wondered why the queen was being her guide and why she didn't appoint another to guide her around the castle.

They started to walk further down into the keep, they went down a spiral stairway with only four candles illuminating the dark walls. The shadows played tricks on her eyes as she jumped when she thought she saw someone behind her. Though when she turned around there was no one.

She heard Cersei laugh in amusement. "Don't worry, little thing. The ghosts can't hurt you."

Taria nodded obediently. "I know, my queen. If you don't mind, but could you perhaps tell me where we are going?"

"You sound very proper," Cersei started, ignoring her question. "Your teachers taught you well. Did you have a septa? I assume not considering your mother's place in the whorehouse."

Taria was stunned at the queen's boldness, it reminded her of how Jaime was to her. The queen still kept the sweet polite smile on her face as she told her this though as she stared more at Cersei Lannister's beautiful face, she could see the malice in her eyes. She supposed that the queen would not whores especially her mother since the king liked to spend most of his time with them even bringing them into the castle. Her mother was like them, she didn't care who she hurt as long as they paid.

 _We're running a business, Tari,_ she remembered her mother telling her once. _Would a baker care if the customer's wife didn't like the bread given, but customer did? Happiness is the key to everything. It's someone's weakness and another's strength._

Staring at the queen now in this moment, Taria was reminded of her mother. Though of different statutes, they were alike in person.

Taria shook her head. "No, I did not. My mother made sure that I was smart and well-mannered."

"Even a man who reads books and listens to his studies can be a fool."

"I never said that I was smart in my studies, my queen," replied Taria as they continued to walk down the stairway. "My brother is Ser Jaime's squire. He's skilled in the art of steel, but he's never been trained in swordplay. Now he's a squire. Why?"

"You denied my request for my new seamstress, anyone would take this grand opportunity in stride and use it to their advantage," Cersei answered. "I had to get you to accept somehow."

"Ser Jaime is quite persistent," she admitted in an annoyed voice. "He would not stop until I accepted."

Cersei smiled proudly. "You will find most here are similar so it would be best if you did not defy."

"I'm an honest person, asking me not to defy is asking me to lie," Taria said curtly. "Do you want me to lie? Is this why am I to be your spy?"

Cersei stopped walking and turned to her, her skirts whirling around her as she did so, "If you look at it a certain way, then every servant is a spy for the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

 _But it's not just the monarchs that have spies,_ she quipped.

"Anyone who serves you becomes a spy...it's their duty to the realm," Taria mused. "Is that what you want for me?"

"You're to serve me as long as I see fit, I like your dresses. For a bastard, your hands are skilled," Cersei complemented with her fleeting sweet smile. "No one will suspect you. As I said before, you have a lovely face. Even those as lovely as you, can be the most horrible. You're quiet so no one would give you a second thought."

"I will not be anyone's spy," she said firmly, her eyes cold. "I'm an honorable woman. I imagine both Ser Jaime and Lord Baelish would have told you this. I may come from the gutters of Flea Bottom, no coin to my name, have a whore of a mother, and be a bastard, but I will always be honorable."

"I find disagreement is considered to be an act of defiance," Cersei narrowed her eyes.

"I admire people who are able to accept disagreement and honor the other's refusal," she responded.

Cersei laughed cruelly at her. "And what do you know of honor, _Waters?"_

"More than you, my queen."

Cersei slapped Taria across the cheek after the words left her mouth. Her hand came up to her cheek, feeling the side burn in pain. She was used to pain. Taria lifted her chin up and turned back to the queen, moving her hair back into place.

"Care for your words when you speak to me," Cersei warned, her eyes screaming with rage. "I will not tolerate that."

"Then dismiss me, my queen for I will not stop my mind and my true feelings," Taria huffed.

"I know what you are doing," Cersei had a small grin on her pale face. "You're trying my temper to get your way...it's clever, but I'm more clever than you, little thing."

"Why am I here," she seethed softly. "You want me for something or else why go through this trouble to have me?"

"In time you will know, but for now, I require two gowns fit for the King's nameday in a fortnight," Cersei ordered as they continued to walk down the stairs and then they stopped in front of an oval black door with a silver handle with a single lit torch. "One for the princess and another for me. I need mine to be gold. Princess Myrcella's will be a soft pink like the flowers in the garden. I will come visit you and see the progress."

Cersei walked away and Taria was left alone in the dark end of the stairway. Alone and frightened as always. Taria pushed open the door slowly, almost afraid of what she would find inside. Taria went inside the very dark room, blindly searching for a candle or some other form of light.

Her hands hit a wood flat surface before finding a metal lantern. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, making out forms of furniture. When she found a match to light the candles in the room, it lit up the entire space. It was not small, but it wasn't big either. SHe was given a desk, various fabrics, a single bed with rough wool sheets, sewing tools greater than the ones she owned, a small dresser, and a bathing room too small enough only for two or three people which held no door for privacy. It only held a small wood tub, some cloths, and a chamber bot. There were no windows, she felt kept away from life and the light would make anyone go mad.

Taria shook her head of her negative thoughts, determined to make the most of her life now. She wondered how Marian was doing with his new duties of a squire. She hoped her he was doing better than she. She placed her case onto the bed, causing dust to fly into her face. Taria coughed loudly, turning away from it as she flung her hand around trying to move the dust away from her.

Taria sighed heavily, thinking, _Am I their prisoner now? What will they do to me when they find my refusal at playing their games? Will they kill Marian and I if I don't?_

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	4. A Falcon

Taria smiled in victory as she managed to lighten up her new home with various colored fabrics nailed to the walls created a tent like room. She let out a long and satisfied sigh as she fell backwards onto her bed. The gowns she had sewed together for the princess and the queen had been the proudest moment of her life when she finished them. They were some of her best works.

The queen and especially the princess loved the gowns that were created by Taria. She remembered laughing as she watched Princess Myrcella quickly change into the gown behind the divider, giggling as she did so.

"Isn't she a beauty, Taria," the queen asked her.

Taria nodded in excitement and smiled widely. "She is, my queen, the spitting image of her mother."

Taria gave a kind smile to Princess Myrcella as she happily danced around in her new gown, the gold embroidery glimmered in the sun as she did so. There was this happiness spread across the princess's fate that made Taria envious of her. She wished to be a child once again. Children were happy, they were blissfully in ignorance, untouched by the cruel world and its malicious people.

 _But even then, it's cruel to the children as well. Perhaps no one is safe after all…unless you have money then you were safe from the evil._

Taria thought of the Targaryens then how quickly they drove fear into the conquered hearts of everyone in Westeros with their dragons soaring fiercely through the skies.

For three centuries, they ruled the Seven Kingdoms thinking that they were invincible until their dragons died and they killed the wrong people.

 _Their dragons couldn't save them anymore._

Taria considered the possibility that everyone falls from grace eventually. Se wondered if being here would cost her and Marian their lives, would they be executed just like the Targaryens were? Still in their nightgowns...Taria thought then that even if they were murdered, the history books won't write of them. She guessed that Marian didn't want to be forgotten which is why he wanted to be like a knight. _He wanted the glory of it all while I wanted to keep myself in the shadows...we were always like night and day...so very different._

Taria felt the queen touch her shoulder very gently that it distracted her from her thoughts and for a moment as she looked up into the soft pale face of the queen, she saw concern.

"You're quiet, little thing," said the queen.

"I am pondering is all, my queen."

This seemed to amuse her greatly as she held a smirk on her face. "What sort of thoughts could bother you, Taria? I am truly confused."

Taria felt like a fool for thinking the queen cared for a moment and she had to remind herself that to them she was nothing and only someone they could use for their wants. Taria felt insulted, but made sure to not show it. Everyone seems to only see her status and never her, they've always treated her like nothing. As if because she is poor, she was nothing.

She jutted her chin out and stood straighter as she replied, "Many pardons, my queen. My mind was on my brother…"

She nodded. "Of course. I trust you are worried much about him. Is he the youngest?"

Taria sighed. "Yes, my queen, I'm older than him."

"Jaime is younger than me, I have many burdens to carry being the eldest and a woman."

"I understand," she found herself saying. "He doesn't listen to me. He thinks he knows what's best for us...he doesn't understand."

The queen held a distant smile on her face. "Then I suppose that it's a perfect match between our brothers...I know what you must think of me and that I don't care for your future, but I do very much, Taria."

Taria let out a low sigh of frustration. "My queen, as I've told you before I don't want the future you talk of if it means someone is hurt."

"Then you will get nowhere and be nothing, but just another one of Littlefinger's whore," she quipped. Taria was at a loss of words as she looked at the queen who sipped her wine. "I know of his promise to you. You'd make him a rich man. I know you've seen the way all men look at you. There's something about you that draws them all to you, like a moth to a flame. You're not a rare beauty, but still you catch their eye."

Taria scoffed lightly and realized the queen's plans for her. "You want me to use my _gifts_ to spy on your enemies. Of course...they won't suspect someone with a face like mine which is what you meant when we last spoke. I'm too nice."

"Too innocent," the queen added with a knowing smile. "You are one of my secret weapons. I need you to spy on Lord Arryn for me, tell me where he goes, who he talks to. Befriend him. Do this and I won't have my brother kill yours, you'll be rewarded handsomely."

She almost wanted to tell the queen that she didn't want her blood money, but she knew that her brother would be faced with death if she refused her. The queen leaned closer and whispered, "He will be like Ser Duncan the Tall. A legend, a knight that history sings about...he wants to be like him, yes?"

Taria gasped in fright at hearing the queen's cruel words since it was what her brother had told her when he told her of his status as a squire, they were at home not a fortnight ago. The queen smiled and said, "I have many spies just remember that when you're making your decision."

Taria gulped nervously and her hands curled into fists and she felt her nails dig painfully into her skin as she did so. She heard the queen dismiss her and Taria quickly curtsied and left the room, she looked at her hands. There were was light bleeding from the moon shaped marks from her fingernails.

As she walked down the hallways, Lord Arryn passed by her and gave her a kind smile that caused his crow's feet eyes to crinkle, stopping her from walking. "My dear, what are you doing in a place like this? It's quite dangerous."

She smiled at him. "I am the new seamstress. My brother is squire to Ser Jaime so we're living in the castle now. I've hardly seen him since we left each other at the gates a fortnight ago."

Lord Arryn nodded in understanding which filled her with guilt as she remembered the queen's warnings and proposition. "Ah, yes, bring a squire is a full time job. He must be everywhere for his knight. His own servant."

"I miss him is all…"

"And?" He drawled out in curiosity before he saw others glancing in their direction. "Come, Taria. Let's take a walk around the gardens, it's a beautiful day and Grand Maester Pycelle says that I need fresh air and exercise my legs."

Taria followed him and would look straight ahead, minding her own business. She could feel the eyes of everyone they passed by, she saw Lord Arryn and how calm he was. She wanted to know how he did that...how he was able to not care what others think of him.

"They're staring," Taria murmured nervously and saw two handmaids giggle at each other after looking their way.

Lord Arryn gave her a kind smile. "I always found that gossip and rumors are like the dusts. For dust can have a large hill of itself, but it's no match for a strong wind. What does wind do?"

"It blows things away."

"Exactly," he said victoriously, pointing his finger to the sky as they walked out of the Keep. "Nothing beats a strong wind. Believe in yourself, you know the truth as do I. We are only walking."

"I'm sorry, my lord, I've caused you troubles," Taria said sympathetically.

He shook his head. "The small council and this place cause me all sorts of trouble, but you my dear do not. You're peaceful. I'm a frail old man and that's all any of us want. Peace in the realm, but no one cares for what we think."

Taria chuckled. "True, but I think that's why no one suspects that an elderly man such as yourself would ever do anyone ever harm."

"Some use it to their advantage," he added in disappointment. "Not me. I'm old, I want peace, and I want to spend time with my family. With Robin."

"Your son?"

Lord Arryn smiled proudly. "Yes, just a boy and I'm afraid that's all he's ever going to be if his lady mother does not let go. I mean to send him to be a ward at Casterly Rock. To learn and be a man."

"If it were in my power, I would not let my brother go to Ser Jaime, I would keep him safe," she began as they turned towards a viewing area of the beautiful glittering blue sea. "But it would eat me alive to know that I was the one who crushed his dreams. He wants to be like Ser Duncan the Tall. He was like us, he came from the dirt off of Flea Bottom and now he's a legend. I can see the appeal."

Lord Arryn nodded in understanding. "Every boy's dream whether they're highborn or lowborn or a slave. It's everyone's dream to be a legend, to not be forgotten."

Taria shook her head vehemently as she looked off into the waters of the sea, surrounded by the colorful and various flowers in the royal gardens. "No. Not me. I would prefer the shadows, if they notice me then I will be theirs to do with as they please. My freedom within their grasps. That is why I'm worried for my brother...I'm the only one who cares for him."

"What of your father and your mother, do they not care?" He asked curiously, genuinely wanting to know Taria Waters.

"My mother doesn't care and I can't hate her for it. She never wanted children, tried to get rid of us, but the gods wouldn't let her. I only care for my brother, he needs to be kept safe from them."

"And your father?"

She exhaled loudly before finding her words. "I don't care to know who my father is or was-he left. End of story."

"You remind me of Lord Eddard Stark. He and the king were my wards when they were mere boys back in the Vale." A look of reminisce came onto his face as he smiled. "He always believed in doing the right thing, honorable even to this day. He is a good man and that surprised me especially after all that's happened. Yes, a good and true man."

"They say the Starks are all that way…"

He nodded firmly. "Yes, good people all of them even Jon Snow."

She heard of Jon Snow, he was a bastard just like her. Taria found sudden comfort in knowing that he too must know what it is like to be ashamed of yourself because of what your mother or father did and have the world judge your entire character even before they got to know you.

He lowered his voice to a whisper as he warned, "Keep your head low and stay away from the Lannisters-Lord Baelish, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle...all of them. They will not give you what you desire. This place...it corrupts everyone eventually. You remind me of Ned and it would be on my soul forever if I did not at least warn you."

"Can I trust you," Taria asked softly, feeling alone more than ever.

As always, he gave her a kind smile. "If you'd like, I will not betray your trust. I don't want to see you and your brother hurt. You're both nice children. Your mother did well."

Taria stiffened and politely corrected, "My mother did nothing. We got lucky. There are some in Flea Bottom that are good people...they just have bad luck is all."

"Eventually luck runs out," he reminded her, they heard footsteps rapidly come towards them.

They turned and saw a page tried not to puff out too much breath, he inhaled a large amount of air before saying, "My lord hand, the small-"

Lord Arryn laughed loudly. "Oh, that's right! I'm sorry, Taria, I forgot that I had a small council meeting to attend to. When you get to be my age, things slip your mind all the time. No doubt, one of those lords are having a fit though they won't dare say anything to me at least not to my face so who was it who sent you?"

"Um," The page stuttered to say until Lord Arryn waved him off.

"It's fine my boy, I'm sure I'll find out when I get there," Lord Arryn mused. "Taria, we will talk soon?"

She nodded and smiled gracefully at him. "Yes, my lord hand."

Taria watched as the page scurried after Lord Arryn who was much faster at walking than he looked. She almost trusted him, but her mind told her not to, it kept reminding her of his advice in her head. She thought of the queen and her proposition to spy on Lord Arryn. It kept eating at her as to why the queen would want to keep a closer eye on the hand.

In the corner of her eye, she found her favorite flower which was a tiger lily. It always bloomed so beautifully that Taria just had to pick at least a couple and take to her small room. Tiger lilies were a vibrant orange color on ends of the six petals that were shaped into a star with a gold yellow color in the middle.

A man once told her that the flower symbolizes passion which made blush since she never looked twice at a boy, but he was a man. He told her that by giving it to someone that it meant they were saying, "I dare you to love me". She was quite in love with the flower after that. Taria loved them the most because they were strong and beautiful, never going dormant.

As her hand went towards it, she heard someone warn, "They would have your head for picking a flower that takes years to grow."

Taria turned around and saw a man with golden hair and different colored eyes, one of them matched Ser Jaime's and the queen's, he looked similar to them. Her eyes found the lion sigil from House Lannister plastered practically all over his body. "Hello, Lord Tyrion."

"Damn. I hoped to remain a mystery to you. I'm afraid my height gives me away almost all the time," he mused.

"It's the sigil on your breast, on your rings, and your cloak that give you away, my lord, I made a deduction is all."

Tyrion examined her polite smile and kind eyes with curiosity as he smirked at her. "I was only jesting about your head on a spike..and this is why everyone does not like me I'm afraid."

Taria found his humor odd, but enjoyable. "I somehow like your humor, my lord."

Tyrion's brows furrowed yet again as confusion filled his face. "Most people don't find me funny at all, I think it has to do with my height."

"Why should someone's height define their life?" Taria questioned as she looked down at him with the tiger lily still between her fingers. She shrugged before continuing, "Then again people often don't take women seriously because we are little, but I just kick them where it hurts if they try anything with me or my brother."

"Violent little thing, aren't you?" Tyrion chuckled in amusement and surprise at the young girl.

"You are more little than I am."

"Ah, you see," Tyrion drawled out. "I am only half of a man. An Imp."

Taria looked at him and said firmly, "You are Tyrion Lannister to me."

Tyrion glanced around and whispered in sheepiness, "You are being kind, Taria."

"All of my life, I've never actually heard other's call me by my own name...whore, scum, Waters, bastard-I could go on for hours. I swore to myself that I wouldn't do the same to others. I wouldn't embarrass them like that for words have power," explained Taria.

"Only if you give it to them then they do, words are words," Tyrion responded. "If they name you then use it as a shield and it can never be used to hurt you."

"You're a strong man, Lord Tyrion," she complimented with a small smile.

"If only I were taller then I would give you a kiss for your kind words," he said with mirth in his eyes.

"If you were taller, you would be a different man."

Taria bent down and gave Tyrion the tiger lily in her hand, he took it gently in his own small hand. She gave him a soft kiss in the corner of his lips, so softly that he was sure she were a dream. She then whispered to him, "Thank you, my lord."

Taria curtsied and walked away from Tyrion, her wavy hair blowing in the wind. It was then as she looked back at him that he could see Gisella in her, she almost looked like her mother. Tyrion shook his head and tried to put her out of his mind especially Gisella. Tyrion knew that he shouldn't think of Taria especially since he knew she would become Cersei's spy.

 _She would be forced to,_ he tried to convince himself of her innocence, but yet even he couldn't bring himself to trust her. Memories of Tysha filled his mind and his heart twisted painfully inside of his chest. _She too was innocent, was she not? A whore they said she was…_

Tyrion decided then not to see Taria anymore for fear that she would suffer the same fate as Tysha. His lips still tingled as he remembered her soft dream-like kiss. A puzzled look came onto his face as he saw Jaime following the girl though he kept himself out of sight. He wondered if his brother was following her for his own benefit or that of his sister's...he wonder what Cersei had planned for Taria Waters.

 **TBC…**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I know it's so slow right now and i'm just waiting till I can get to Winterfell cause it gets good tbh! So please stay with me and let's get through this. Next chapter is gonna involve some old faces and a king. A possible relationship with Tyrion? No, but he will like her in that way. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	5. Innocence and Judgement

Taria tried her best not to turn around and glare at the offending golden plated chest of Jaime Lannister. Taria hated to be followed, she felt violated of her privacy. She noticed him following her for the last hour or so, she wondered how long he had spent his day following like a shadow.

She wondered if he saw her kiss with Tyrion, she liked him. He was funny and honest, she'd heard so many different things about Tyrion Lannister that she was almost frightened when they had first met. Taria wanted to kick herself for letting the rumors she had heard about him get to her. She thought it unfair to judge him by that, she was pleasantly surprised to find that he was nothing like they had said he was.

That is why she kissed him, he was kind to her, treated her like a person and not a bastard or possible whore in the future should she anger the queen. He was so kind, but yet even I know that a lion can hide in sheep's clothing if they so choose.

Taria reminded herself who his family was and she stopped walking to remind herself yet again who she was playing the game with, looking behind her shoulder at Jaime who pretended to be talking to a handmaid. She sighed in frustration and quickly picked up her skirts, she started to run as fast as she could down to the cliffs. She panted heavily as the loud noises of people omg talking and walking and sparring were turned into a ringing noise instead that screamed inside of her ears.

Taria jumped down some steps as she went to the cliffs, never paying mind to her possible own demise if she were to fall. She then hid between two large rocks that made to cover her. She watched with curious yet suspicious eyes as Jaime came forward into the clearing.

He glanced around for a moment before looking into the distance of the sea in front of him. It was quite a beautiful sight even she must agree. It was quiet except for the sound of the waves rushing against the rocks below and birds calling to one another. The bright sun shined into the waters causing it to become glittering against it, there was a slight breeze as well.

Taria grabbed a rock and aimed for Jaime, but she missed and instead hit the rock near his foot. "Why are you following me?! Is it the queen's orders?"

Taria stood then and glared at him as he smirked when he bent down to pick up the rock she had thrown at him. "You're a terrible aim."

"I was aiming correctly, ser."

"Were you aiming for my toes or my foot? Or was it my ankle?" Jaime mused as he twisted the rock between his fingers. "Your arm is terrible."

Her hands curled into tiny fists as she purses her lips. "I was aiming for your ankle so that I could injure you and make my escape...Ser Jaime."

"I can have you flogged for this, you know?"

Taria jutted her chin out defensively. "If that were your plan then you would've done so long ago, Ser Jaime."

"Ser Jaime," he repeated as if he were questioning her use of his name. "Ser. That's all you ever call me."

She was confused for a moment as she answered, "Well, that is your name, Ser Jaime."

"Didn't you hear? No, my name is Kingslayer though no one will ever say it to my face," he corrected her with an impassive look on his face that it almost frightened her.

She shook her head. "You and Lord Tyrion seem to have not met many people who are nice then."

"Is that what you were talking about with him?"

"Yes and no." She answered politely, her hands knotted in front of her. "We only talked of it once and then of our heights."

A puzzled and incredulous look came onto Jaime's face. "Heights...are you sure?"

Taria saw the suspicion in his eyes and huffed in frustration. "No, now that I think about it we spoke of my activities for your sister. I told him of her plans-why he's on his way right now to the king! She wants me to seduce them, you know? Get them to trust me so that they'd talk to me, I have a trusting smile...and people like a pretty face."

Jaime watched as she stared coldly into the rocks as if they were the ones forcing her to do their bidding and not his sister.

"Why don't you call me Kingslayer?" He asked genuinely confused at the young girl standing straight in front of him as she glared at the rocks. "Everyone else does especially those in Flea Bottom...all across the Seven Kingdoms I've not found one person who has chose not to call me Kingslayer...why won't you?"

Taria looked away from the rocks and her eyes softened as they looked to Jaime, he then noticed that her lips. This caused great discomfort for him as he kept on staring at the plush soft pink colored lips that turned into a small smile when she answered him, "You seem like a troubled man, Ser Jaime."

"That's not my name, haven't you heard? Most call me Kingslayer."

"Well, I'm not most people, Ser Jaime. I don't listen to gossip I am forced to hear especially if I don't know them."

"It's all true. Everything."

"You're a good liar, Ser Jaime, but not the best."

Jaime eyed her yet again, he was trying his best to figure her out. He could usually know everything about a person with just one conversation and a look, he knew what made they weak. Taria was like the summer sky to Jaime, slight winds and no clouds meaning that you couldn't tell what the weather will be like tomorrow. For all Jaime knew, it could rain or the winds could pick up...either way Taria was unpredictable and guarded which was smart if you asked Jaime.

"You don't have to sleep with the men," he advised her. "I know your mother may tell you differently, but sometimes men just like to talk...to be understood."

Taria, still guarded as ever, politely asked, "Where is my brother, Ser Jaime?"

Jaime smirked. "He's safe."

Taria wrinkled her dress as she twisted it in her hands. "Forgive, ser if I do not trust you as both you and the queen had more than once threatened his life."

"Have you grown closer to Lord Arryn yet?"

Taria gulped nervously, what little courage she had left her as she saw the gold handle of Jaime's sword flash at her from beneath his cape as he moved it when he sat on the ledge. "Yes, only a little. He asked questions about my family."

"Your family?" Jaime inquired. "What were they?"

"My relationship with them, he asked of my father. I told him the truth, that I don't care for him and he left."

"Left?"

"My mother told us that, she blamed us for him not coming back to her...after all he always paid her well," Taria explained to him.

Jaime stood up quickly then said to her, "Worry not, little thing, Lord Arryn is someone you don't need to fuck to get his attention-"

"He just wants someone to talk to," Taria interrupted with a low voice, feeling more guilty than ever. "Is that so wrong?"

"No matter, just don't sleep with him," Jaime said. "I know that you despise that fate Littlefinger was certain of giving you. Get him to trust you."

"That could take years," she said, trying to buy Lord Arryn more time.

"Your mother can get men to fall in love with her within the moment they meet her," he reminded her as he walked away. "I'm sure you can easily get them to trust you."

. . .

King Robert was not as thin as he used to be, but he had convinced himself that he was still the same warrior he was before they put a crown on his head as he sat on the Iron Throne. As far as Westeros knew, he could still kill men with his war hammer, that threat alone frightened men to their cores...as long as he never picked up his war hammer, never showed his age, everyone would still fear him.

He knew what they said about him, he wasn't deaf nor blind. He didn't care for them, until they said that Tywin Lannister ruled the Seven Kingdoms and not King Robert which was why he had gave the hand position to Jon Arryn. Tywin was hand once and he killed that king in an instant or at least, the Kingslayer did.

Robert looked to the scrolls in front of him then to Jon Arryn. "So how's she doing? How's Marian?"

Jon sighed then gave him a tired smile. "It would be better to forget them. The girl hates her father with such a passion yet coldness that only her mother could've had."

Robert grinned happily. "How could I forget! The only woman who ever laid her hands on me...she only did it when she heard I was with another woman. She cared, but wouldn't say a word of it."

"You love her-"

"No," he said firmly, the smile dripping off of his face. "We came close a couple of times, but she wasn't Lyanna. Though she was a close second and I know I hurt her when I told her that. Are they mine?"

"The boy is yours, no question...the girl is questionable," Jon replied. "If she were anyone's, they would be proud to have a daughter like her."

Robert's smile came back onto his face, he was convinced that Taria and Marian were his children-his blood even though Gisella had never brought them to him. Never spoke a word of them. She wasn't that kind of woman who would only get his attention by his children for money. He wondered why she hid them from him for they were clearly his children.

"I want to meet them."

"Robert," Jon started slowly to say as he sat up straighter in his chair. "Perhaps she did not tell you of them because they were not yours."

Robert shook his head. "You know what this place is like, she did it to protect them. Cersei would go mad if she were to find out about them...about Gisella and I. She was the only woman I went back to twice even after her children."

"Even against my advice," Jon grumbled.

Robert frowned, his stormy eyes brewing. "You're like a father to me, but I am still your king. You are my hand. You follow the orders I give you no matter what."

"You're right, Your Grace. You also asked me here for my counsel...my advice when the crown becomes too heavy of a burden on your head, Robert," Jon countered. "I am only merely stating that I do not think it wise to pursue those children. Taria is protective of her brother, you should've seen the way she looked at Ser Jaime. A look to kill as he took her brother for a squire. She hates her father because Gisella said that he father left them."

"She lied," Robert said carefully, trying to control his rage.

Jon eyed him for a moment before nodding. "Of course she did, Your Grace."

Jon bowed before he left Robert alone with his thoughts, but not before saying, "Don't hurt them. They are good people."

. . .

Taria searched for the right fabrics as she continued to sew a gown together for another lady of court. Ever since she'd came to the castle, all of the ladies had requested for her to make gowns for them just as she did for the queen. She declined them at first, knowing that perhaps the queen would be furious that others had dresses like hers. The queen did not mind, but wanted her gowns to always be the best of the best while the other ladies would get the scrapes. Taria was torn and was going to refuse the queen then her threat wondered again through her mind.

Even when she slept, there were echoes in the shadows of her dreams repeating the queen's threatening words. She would awake in a sweat, her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest as a headache ate at her mind.

She frowned as she tried to pin a part of the skirt to the bodice.

"How beautiful," a sultry voice complimented from behind her, disrupting the silence of her small room. She jumped in surprise and pricked her finger on the needle in her hands. As a drop of blood popped up onto the tip of her finger, she looked behind her and found a plump and bald man, he dressed in such rich and fine silks that Taria had to look at each and every piece he wore as well as the embroidery they had on them. His hands were tucked in the sleeves of his robes. He smelled of all sorts to Taria. Her nose picked out lavender and rose water.

The corner of his mouth tipped up into a smile. "I am Lord Varys, Master of Whispers. The Spider, some may call me. I'm from the small council."

Taria nodded. "I'm-"

"I know who you are, Taria Waters," he interrupted though he sounded so polite when he did so that Taria wasn't annoyed. "My ears have been ringing since you arrived. They whisper so many things in my ears. I know not all are true, but I must not assume. You could do many things with where you are at."

"My lord, I am here to only make dresses for her majesty," she responded, her voice firm. "That is all I desire."

Lord Varys eyed her before nodding and the walking about her small room. "Truly?"

She nodded. "If you are looking for ambition, you will not find it here. If you come here, you will find peace."

"Forgive me if I'm not convinced," Lord Varys said with a smile. "My birds tell me that you are a wolf in sheep's clothing. An innocent and trusting face, but ruthless."

Taria scoffed lightly, not being able to be polite anymore. "Because I come from poverty and Flea Bottom? Or is it my mother and her jobs? Is it because I work for the queen? If it were up to me, Lord Varys, I would not be here. My brother means the world to me. Do you have any siblings?"

"I'm afraid not."

Taria nodded. "I apologize, Lord Varys, but you don't know what it is like then to fear for them as they are in the lion's den as of this moment. You know it's wrong, but you can't do anything about it."

"Believe me, Taria, I know that feeling," he confessed. "Any man knows that feeling, but from where we come from, we feel it most if the time."

Taria looked to him in shock. "What?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, I come poverty just as you. I climbed to the top and that is one of the reason why I am here. Lord Arryn spoke highly of your character, Taria. Your skills with your hands can get you far. Take the opportunities given to you here and make the most of your future. Not just for yourself, but for your brother."

"He wants to be a knight like the Ser Duncan the Tall."

"Every young boy's dream...to be a legend that is sung about," he added. "Think about what you are being given, Taria and make the most out of it."

With those parting words, Lord Varys walked out of the room. Taria let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She sat in her bed as she looked at the unfinished dress.

. . .

The next morning, Taria glanced around the hallways as she was being led by Ser Barristan Selmy. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and Marian was beside her as well...this thought alone made her feel uneasy. Taria wringed her hands together nervously as she followed him.

She gave him a smile as he opened a large brown wooden door, leading them both inside. Taria and Marian then stood in front of a large man with dark hair and rosy cheeks. She knew then that this must've been the King Robert, she heard so much about from other women in Lord Baelish's establishment.

She curtsied while her brother bowed. The king gave them a look before commanding, "Leave us, Ser Barristan."

Ser Barristan left quickly, his white cloak whirling around him as he did so, when the door shut behind him. She looked to her brother and noticed that he was different in some way she couldn't put her finger on. It irked her.

The king smiled at them. "You both look like your mother. Marian, you have her cheekbones and her chin, but you have my eyes. Taria, you have her eyes."

Taria furrowed her brow as she listened to the king and saw in the corner of her eye how stiffened Marian had become. He can't be…the king is not our father.

The king stood up and walked over to them. "I know this must be a shock to you both, but I am your father. I don't know why Gisella didn't want you both to know, but it doesn't matter as you are both my blood."

You have three other children that are yours as well...maybe even more, she thought bitterly. Why should he care for a couple of bastards?

Taria hardened her jaw as she listened to him continue, "Marian, I can see so much of myself in you. I heard from Ser Jaime that you're a strong man. I have something for you."

The king turned and then brought out a war hammer. He handed this weapon to Marian who looked down at it in wonder. "I had it made for you. It's only going to work for a man who knows what to do with it. It can be better than a sword...trust me, I know."

He laughed and Marian twisted it as it was put in his hands, already trying to find the perfect grip to it. Marian then smiled at the king. "This is...perfect, Your Grace. Thank you."

"Father," he corrected. "In private, we may call each other informally."

"Of course, my kin-I mean father."

They laughed while Taria did not. This man was not her father and he would never be. Her mother knew better...or at least she hoped she did. Taria felt that this couldn't be her father because her father had left them and this left her mother is chaos and rage at her own children for causing this. If the king were truly her father then why did he leave?

He doesn't matter since either way he left so he must've know, right?

The king looked to her and found her impassive expression as she stared straight ahead. "I know you are angry with me, Taria. I am your father-"

"No," she said softly. "You are not my father."

TBC…

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! I'm trying to update more and more so here's another chapter and this is gonna be when the story is picking up. I hoped you liked this chapter.

REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE! Until next time...


	6. Never Free

The king looked to Taria in disappointment as she stared impassively at him. "I know you must hate me, but I did not know you both existed."

"My mother always wailed on about how we drove our father away, she despised us for it," Taria said. "That is why I don't believe you are my father and even if you were, I would still not accept you as my father, _Your Grace._ "

 _He has many children-two princes and a princess one so why should he care for two bastard ones. Unless there was something more between my mother and the king._

Taria eyed the king strangely as she questioned, "What would happen if we accept to be your children? Would we get servants, lands, respect?!"

The king and her brother stared at her in silence as she continued calmly, "By admitting you are our father, it does you and us no good. I'm afraid there is only trouble. Especially for the queen and your true born children. I don't understand how you could live with yourself, Your Grace."

Taria silently walked out of the room, not having the mind to still respect the king and the pleasantries that come with it. Taria tried to put the king past her mind, it was overwhelming to think about. She couldn't accept him as her father. To accept him would be defeating all of her morals. It would mean another disappointment to her life by accepting the fact that her mother lied to her again.

Taria toyed with the idea that Robert Baratheon was her father. She couldn't see any similarities between them, they were too different...then again she was nothing like her mother as well. She always felt out of place wherever she went. Even though she knew the city like the back of her hand, she never felt it was her home. It wasn't where she belonged.

 _Robert Baratheon is not my father,_ she told herself.

She wondered if the queen knew about her and Marian, how her husband laid with another woman and had children. _Could that be why she gave me a job and Marian a chance at being a knight? Could she want to use me to spy on her philandering husband and his loyal Hand?_

Taria stopped her angry stride and realized that Lord Arryn might know more about the king. She looked to the windows and knew that to question the lord in broad daylight where they could easily watch her every move would be foolish. To talk to him about her concerns would still be foolish yet she had to know. She walked back to her room and continued to sew dresses until the evening came. Taria wore dark clothes as so she could be able to walk in the shadows unnoticed.

She started to walk towards the Tower of the Hand. She passed Jaime on her way and ignored him as best as she could even with the look he was giving her. She knew that he was questioning why she roaming the castle halls late in the evening.

Taria came upon Lord Arryn's door to his study and knocked four times as hard as she could.. She found it odd that there were no guards at his door, protecting him. When she knocked again, the door opened to reveal a paler than usual Lord Arryn.

"Many pardons, my lord hand, I need to speak with you," Taria began. "It's important."

Lord Arryn sighed heavily and opened the door wider to let her inside. He checked outside for a moment before closing and locking the door. Meanwhile, Taria glanced around the room and saw a book opened to a page that read, "House Baratheon". She put her finger between the pages to hold it as she closed the book and read aloud, "The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms."

Taria eyed him curiously as she let the book fall back onto the page it was left on before. He stepped forward slowly as she asked, "Are you feeling well?"

He gave her a node before responding, "I am old. That is all. The king has told you, hasn't he?"

"He claims to be be my father...is it true?"

"Robert thinks it to be true, but I have my doubts," Lord Arryn said carefully. "I believe your brother may be his, but you...I am not sure."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me either way since he left us," she replied. "He has a wide and children, I could never...I'm a bastard, nothing will change that even if I were to accept that he may be my father."

Lord Arryn had an understand expression on his face before smiling at her. "It changes nothing between you and your father. Some don't want to face life and the reality of it all. It is not wrong to have hope, but one must be cautious with it."

"Marian gave it no thought and embraced the king as his father, he does not want to listen to reason" she grumbled in frustration.

"When anyone is happy, they hardly listen to reason," Lord Arryn chuckled softly.

She looked to the book again and asked, "Why are you reading this book, my lord?"

"We will talk of this on the morrow when I have more to tell," he told her then coughed violently.

"Are you well, Lord Arryn?" She asked again as she rubbed his back softly after handing him a handkerchief.

He nodded. "I told you, I am fine. We will discuss this tomorrow. It concerns you and your brother and so much more than you can ever understand. If what I know to be true right in this moment then…"

Lord Arryn stopped speaking as he wiped his sweat off of his forehead.

"Then what, my lord," urged Taria, concern written across her face.

"On the morrow, we shall talk of it," he told her quietly. "Meet me in the tunnels under the keep. The exit to the shore. Sunrise. Let no one see you. Speak of the this to no one."

There was such a urgent glint in his eyes that it almost frightened Taria for a moment. Taria nodded. "Why? What-"

As Lord Arryn started to lead her out of his study and towards the door, pushing her gently. "The seed is strong," she heard her mutter. "Go now before the birds talk."

Taria was pushed out of the room, the door closing and locking behind her. She had a strange expression on her face as she headed back to her small room, her thoughts filling with questions about the king and then Lord Arryn's strange attitude towards her.

As she approached her room, she noticed that the door was opened. She slowly walked inside and saw Jaime searching through her things. She glared at him and quickly shut her door. "What in the seven hells are you doing?"

Jaime looked up and asked, "What were you doing with Lord Arryn?"

"Who wants to know? You or your sister?"

Jaime sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to him, Taria obeyed him and sat down next to him. She gulped nervously as he said, "Answer me."

"I talked to him about the king," she said carefully. "I like talking to him."

"What did you say?"

"I asked him about my father...if the king was my father."

Jaime leaned closer and asked, "What happened next?"

"He said he didn't know, but he's sure Marian is, my mother made her way everywhere it seems," she muttered in response.

"What else?" Jaime persisted in asking.

Taria's hands tightened into fists as she forced herself to respond, "He had a book that he was reading. It told of the children of the highborns. Hair color, eyes and their names, things like that."

"Did he say why he was reading it?" She shook her head. "Are you lying to me?"

Taria whirled around to face him and glared at him. "And you wonder why you are so much disliked by others! I've done everything the queen has asked me. I befriended Lord Arryn and now he trusts me. He wasn't going to tell me, he seemed afraid to. He's meeting me tomorrow."

"Where?"

Taria pursed her lips and replied, "I'm not telling you. I need answers."

Jaime stared at her for a moment before moving away. "Fine. Then get the king to trust you."

"What?! No," she said firmly.

"I heard that the king loved your mother very dearly and if you are in fact his children then that he went back to her regularly," he confessed.

"My mother is very good at what she does so of course he went back to her," she reminded him.

Jaime shrugged. "Perhaps. What did the king want from you?"

"He wants a family, he wanted us," she said.

"There you go." Jaime chuckled. "Give him what he wants, get his trust."

Taria turned away from him and bit her lip. "I can't. I hate him."

"Hate is a strong word-"

"A deserving word for him if what he says to be true."

Jaime sighed and stood up, adjusting his belt and sword. "Get cozy with your father and earn his trust. Find out what Lord Arryn is up to. What house was he looking at?"

"House Baratheon," she answered after a moment of silence. "He asked about my father and what he looked like? My mother has blonde hair and the king has black hair, but Marian ended up with the king's color of hair."

Jaime froze and then warned, "Tell no one of what you saw or heard or your brother may have some unfortunate accident befall on him."

"If you hurt my brother, I will make you all pay," she snarled at him, surprising Jaime. He saw the fire in her eyes and it excited him as he kept on staring at her, fury rising off of her. His eyes drew down to her plump lips as they curved at him. "I swear on every god out there."

She flinched when Jaime moved her hair out of her face and behind her ear before telling her, "Remember that your fate lies not only with us. Littlefinger still desires you."

As she watched Jaime walk away from her, she thought then _I'll never be free of them...no matter where I go, someone will try to chain me up. They'll try to tame me._

* * *

Taria waited and waited for Lord Arryn to arrive. It was past sunrise that she began to wonder if this was all a trap. She glanced around the shore for any sort of other exit that led out towards the shore. She became lost in the tunnels that the Targaryens built long ago underneath the keep as she kept on looking at the dragon skulls. She was fascinated by them and how large they had become. She was in amazement as she remembered how quickly the Targaryens rose and then how quickly they fell within a few moments.

 _All because of love…_

Taria froze as she heard the sept bells ring loudly. She turned towards the tunnels as she counted the bells. She felt her heart drop as she realized what they had meant.

 _Lord Arryn is dead._

Taria held her hand over her mouth as she remembered what she told Jaime, she felt her stomach lurch at the thought that it could've been because of her that he was dead. Tears formed in her eyes as she started to sob softly.

 _Oh no...It's my fault...he was good...I killed him!_

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into the air as her hot tears slid down her face.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Well, sorry, but I had to kill Lord Jon Arryn...which means that now we can go to Winterfell! Honestly now Taria is scared of the Lannisters and they have her under their complete control because she knows that they killed Lord Arryn (even though we know who really did it) Anyways, fear drives a lot of people to do anything. At first, she fought back right now, but after hearing that Lord Arryn died, she lost her fight.**

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	7. A Nice Face

The Hand of the King had died of an illness, that is the lie they told her a week ago. She kept to herself in the meantime, not wanting to get herself into more trouble. She wanted to question Jaime and the queen, but fear drove her from doing so. She knew that they had something to do with it, that the rumors people spoke of House Lannister were in fact true to the core.

 _If you got in their way then they would have you killed, never actually killing you by their hand._

She looked across the practice yard and smiled softly as she saw Marian sparring with other knights, laughing. He looked happier than he ever had in his entire life and Taria didn't have the heart to tear him away from the future he desperately dreamed of. Last week was his nameday, he turned fifteen, almost a man she had told him which angered him. Taria didn't understand why it had. She thought that perhaps he thought himself to be a man now that he was a squire. Her brother was already changing before her eyes and it scared her deeply.

Taria wrapped her arms around herself as her smile left her face when she saw the king laugh loudly as he stood on the other side of the yard.

"My boy," he cheered proudly, clapping his hands. Marian beamed proudly at the encouragement and stood up straighter, no smile on his young face just as he thought that knights should look like that.

Taria's jaw hardened at the thought of him trying to be someone he was not. Marian was kind and gentle and strong. He would not be like the king, they would have to kill her first.

Taria forced herself to smile at the king when he looked to her. He gestured for her to come to him and she did as she was told. The king stared at her as he began, "I'm sorry for how everything went on that day. I should've let it on you lightly, not all at once. I'm sorry for all your life that you thought that I never cared...that I'd abandoned the both of you. If I'd known you both were alive then nothing would've stopped me from loving the both of you and holding you in my arms-knowing you as only a father could."

Taria nodded and leaned against the wooden post. "Alive? What do you mean by that?"

The king sighed heavily, seeming to bare every weight imaginable on his shoulders. His eyes turned into a fierce anger she had never quite seen before as he replied, "Your mother told me of your miscarriages. You both died. After Marian's _death,_ she never wanted to see me again...said she couldn't bare it anymore. Couldn't stand the heartbreak of another loss. She and I parted ways when Joffrey had his second nameday. I thought my wife was something, but Gisella...she's worse."

"You have no idea, Your Grace," she muttered which caused him to laugh. "She took care of us as well as she could let herself. She blamed us for your departure, always had and always will."

"Did she hurt the both of you?" The king asked in a deathly calm voice, she could see the fury in his eyes brewing. _The infamous Baratheon fury,_ she noted cynically. _I'm supposed to have it._

"Not physically at least, didn't want me to be damaged goods I suppose."

"Seven hells," the king swore. "Littlefinger's doing I'm assume. You were to become like your mother, weren't you?"

She nodded solemnly. "I am still to become like her if I lose this job, Your Grace."

"Father," the king corrected immediately.

"I am sorry for the way I acted towards you, I'm not familiar with comfort and family...Marian is the only family I truly love and know. You frightened me especially when he chose you over me. I practically raised him so it hurt me," she explained. "I still need to warm up to the idea of a father-of you as my father."

The king nodded. "I understand, Taria."

Taria cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry, Your Grace, but I must take my leave for the queen's fitting."

"Of course, hurry on then," the king replied. "Or she'll throw a fit that I won't ever hear the end of."

As she curtsied then started to walk away from him, he called out to her, "Jon...he talked of you often before his...um, passing. Said that any father would be proud to have you as a daughter and Marian as a son, he thought the world of you both-said that you both were destined for great things."

Taria couldn't help, but smile sadly at the mention of the only person she ever trusted in her life speaking well of her. It warmed her heart and so the good memory of Jon Arryn was kept safely inside of her mind. As she walked away from the king, she bitterly thought of how Jon Arryn was murdered for being a good and righteous man. She bet on her life that if she asked the Lannisters about Jon Arryn's death, they would deny it then have her killed and no one would think twice about her death.

 _They'd probably make it look like a suicide,_ she thought to herself as she walked the halls to the Queen's chambers. _No one would question my death, a poor bastard from Flea Bottom with no future ahead of her...it would make sense that I would take my own life._

Taria knew that she had to do something in case she ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time and faced certain death. She would think of a way later. Taria was met with guards standing at the queen's door, they gave her a nod and knocked on the door. She heard the queen call out for them to enter. The guard announced her presence as he bowed after opening the door for her.

Taria shuffled inside of the room, feeling uneasy with the guard following closely behind her. She felt suddenly suffocated by the queen and knowing that she could easily have her killed if she didn't like what Taria had reported to her about her findings. Cersei commands everyone except for Taria to leave the room. Taria noticed that the gowns she had sewed together for the queen were already set up all around the room on statues. She froze as she saw one specific gown that she had created for herself for one day where she might wear it.

It was her favorite one. It was a long and flowing, shoulderless gown with a forest green bodice and skirt. She sewed the sleeves of the light blue smallclothes to make an X around the neck part of the gown.

Cersei walked about the room, inspecting each dress. Taria saw her stop in front of her favorite dress and say, "This one...I like it."

"But-"

"Is there a problem, Taria?" The queen asked calmly as she stared at her.

Taria bit the inside of her cheek in anger and disappointment, but shook her head. "Of course not, my queen. These are made for you."

"Good," the queen said after a moment of silence between them had passed. "I want it in gold and red. Not green and blue, do you understand me, Taria?"

Taria nodded. "Yes, my queen."

"Jaime told me that you were close to Lord Arryn and that he told you something interesting before he died."

"He didn't tell me, but he was going to before he died," she explained. "He said to meet him by the shore near the tunnels underground. He never told me what it was about, but I thought that it might have to do with the king. He was looking at a book which held all of the children of highborns and their color of hair and eyes."

Cersei nodded. "Jaime told me the same thing you did. I only want to make sure you are telling the truth especially during this crucial time. You were the last to see him, they would've arrested you for his death had it not been illness that struck him late that evening."

Taria knitted her brows in confusion as she asked, "Why would they suspect me? Why would I kill the man who's been nothing, but kind to me?"

Cersei poured herself a glass of wine and she replied, "No need to worry about those little details anymore, little thing. I've taken care of everything like I said I would if you obeyed, remember? They won't ever suspect your character again, everyone's talking of you."

"What do you mean, my queen?"

"I may have mentioned your name once or twice to people who would pave the path to your success in this cruel world. A path towards a better life for you and your brother," she said to Taria who was beyond suspicious and yet doubtful of the queen. She didn't want to believe that the queen had truly helped her.

She was forced to remind herself that the path to a better future that the queen had described to her was only at the expense of others. She could never live with herself now that she knew this would the inevitable for her if she continued, but she had no choice since it wasn't only her life on the line now. Taria had Marian to think about, he wanted a future that she would have to give him.

"What did you talk with the king about?"

"We talked about um….well-"

"Oh for the mother's sake, little thing, I already know that he father the both of you, that he loved your mother dearly as he paid for her many times though I'm assuming that she did not return his love, yes?"

"I-I don't know, my queen. She just said that he left."

Cersei nodded. "Perhaps. One of the reasons why I brought you here is because of that reason. Roberts loves his children or well as he can. You are his firstborn daughter as well I know and that reason will be why he will dote on you whenever he can. You can get close to him and spy for me on him. He won't suspect you. As I've told you before , you have a trusting face. You're quiet and nice."

Taria was speechless as she watched the queen walk towards the balcony with her glass half full in her hand. Taria then understood why she wanted her, every piece of the puzzle in her mind started to make sense. _The queen knew who I was all this time, she wanted to use me for her personal gain. She wanted me to have the king place his trust in me and so that maybe someday, she could use that trust to her advantage should the king anger her or defy her in someway._

"The king is in need of a new Hand," she stated. "It's obvious that he won't choose my lord father to be the new hand as he spiteful of our house and very distrustful. He will lean towards the North. Do you know what is in the North?"

"Ned Stark," she realized. "He is in the North?"

"Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North," she announced in a mocking way. "The quiet wolf is what they call him. Do you know him?"

"No, Lord Arryn talked of him often. He made similarities between the two of us."

"Does your mother know of him?"

"No, at least not to my knowledge. Why, my queen?"

"Lord Stark broke his vows to his lady wife when the war happened, he has some bastard son," Cersei told her. "Your mother got around and so I wanted to see if she made it to the North."

Taria turned away quickly and started to fix the dresses as a way to distract her from the queen's hurtful words. She knew her mother was notorious around King's Landing, but she didn't think her mother ever stepped out of the city and to say that she had...Taria wondered why the queen would say such a thing to her.

 _You are the proof of her husband's infidelity in their marriage...why wouldn't she try to hurt you,_ a voice inside of her head reminded her bitterly. Taria wished then she had been born in a different life far away from Westeros. She wondered if the world was far better than here, if others cared that she were a bastard and a whore's daughter.

"Make friends with the bastard, I'm sure Lord Stark would admire that," she said.

Taria looked to her in confusion. "How?"

"We are traveling to the North, Taria and you are coming with us. The king will want you there and your brother as well," she said coldly. "Pack warm clothes, the summer never reaches there like it does here. Befriend the Starks, get them to trust you as well. Lord Stark out of them all...do not fail me or else you face the consequences which I have already told you so."

Taria nodded and curtsied. "Yes, my queen. I am your faithful servant and...and I will do as you say."

The queen walked over to her and fixed her bangs which were in her face. The queen gave her a soft smile as she always did to others, but Taria could now see right through the smile and the innocent facade she gave to everyone. "Remember, little thing, people will trust a nice smile and quiet person."

* * *

For a month, Taria kept to herself.

Taria kept herself in the shadows and did not speak with anyone about anything. She sewed, ate, walked, then slept.

She did not want to involve the king nor her brother in her business with the king, but as she wanted to be alone for most days that did not stop the king from inviting her to supper. She denied him repeatedly as she knows that if she ever agreed she would be forced to tell the queen and Ser Jaime all of what happened and what was said.

Though they lurked around her like snakes and that only intensified her worry as she knew that they were waiting for her and that their spies are watching her and would soon tell them news and she would have to tell them everything even if she were sworn to secrecy.

As she sat at the edge of the wagon, her brother rode by laughing. "Dear sister, what in the seven are you doing?"

Taria was starting to become annoyed by her brother as he was becoming more and more like an arroagnt areshole. She rolled her eyes and replied coldly, "Reading...not that you would care."

"Do not blame me for wanting this."

"I'm not doing anything, Marian so go and ride with our horr-"

"Enough," he snapped at her quite angrily which surprised her enough to look up from her book hidden behind a barrel of wine. "You could have everything we ever desired as children, but you chose not to."

"What do I desire, brother dear? Please enlighten me of what you think I want in this life."

"Comfort-"

"No. I want peaced," she told him. "I desire safety for you and that is my only concern. You are happy, no? I never complain to you about it because I know that you want this kind of life. The king left us, alone with that woman. You know what she did to us, I don't understand how you could be a little resentful towards him."

"How can you resent him, but not her then?!"

"To resent her, would give her the time of day of which I do not have, but him...I am trying, you know?" Taria responded softly. "I am trying, but it is hard for me to forgive and forget especially after all we went through. The pain of hunger when we were little, crying out for our mother and father when we were ill, having no money at all except the scraps on the floor, the harmful treatful she gave us when she was drunk, and her words cut me deep and I know they did for you as well."

"Then it got better, don't you remember?" He said passionately. "She never harmed us again, she stopped drinking and then put us towards a highborn worthy education and we then had better clothes and more money."

Taria's jaw hardened and she looked away in anger because of her brother's blindness. She wondered how he could not see and feel what she felt. Marian shook his head at her almost in disappointment and rode away from her. Taria moved towards behind the barrels as she started to read the last book that Lord Arryn ever read, the one that forced him to meet him at the shore before his murder...well, his illness.

"The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms," she read to herself quietly as she huddled closer to the shadows of the wagon. She refused to ride a horse as she wanted silence and the shadows to be her only companions as she examined the book further without wayward eyes over her shoulders.

 _The seed is strong,_ she remembered him saying to himself before he died, she always wondered what he meant by it.

Taria read every house of Westeros in the book, refusing to give up. She looked to House Baratheon and she couldn't see anything that would interest Lord Arryn.

 _The children all possessed black of hair except for his children with the queen...no they all had gold hair-Lannister hair,_ Taria thought curiously then she looked more closely. She moved closer towards the edge of the wagon to fight some light in order to read the woods written on the pages. _Why do they all have-_

Taria felt the wagon jump to the side violently as it must've hit a rock underneath its' wheel. Taria then fell off of the wagon and onto the ground causing the book to fly out of her hands. She groaned as she laid on her back on the dirt ground, rubbing her head.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Taria heard someone asked above her.

She opened her eyes and found the bluest eyes she had ever seen before staring back at her. He dark curly hair with strands of auburn in them. He looked so concerned for her well-being that it struck her into silence. She heard another voice rude state, "Perhaps she is of little mind, Robb."

Taria glared at the boy who stated this and said, "I am not an idiot. Haven't you ever fallen on your head before?"

"My lord," he corrected. "I am your lord."

"You are not my anything," she said stubbornly as she lifted herself off of the ground.

Taria was startled as a hand started to help her up as well, she looked the blue eyed boy who kept on staring at her as he helped her. He wore a fur covered cloak and she noticed the direwolf sigil of House Stark sewed onto the breast of his vest. Taria was confused as the boy did not speak to her and stared at her for another moment before his companion questioned, "Robb? Did you hear the way she spoke to us?"

"She hit her head, Theon," Robb stated. "She needs to see Maester Luwin right away."

"Robb-"

"Enough, Theon," he commanded, still holding her wrist gently in his hand. "She needs to be looked at right away. What is your name, my lady?"

"I'm hardly a lady, my lord."

Robb smiled at her. "Well, you talk like one."

"Good teacher that is all. Nothing more. My head is fine, it was only a fall," she said. "I'm tougher than I look, my lord."

"What is your name?"

Planning to give him a false name, Taria answered, "Asell-"

"Taria!" Ser Jaime called out for her, the queen beside him, Taria felt embarassment fill her as she saw people looking to them most specifically the Starks who were a great house.

"Come," the queen commanded coldy as she turned around and started to walk away along with Lady Stark.

Taria nodded and then pulled her hand away from his as she began to walk quickly to them.

"Taria is a beautiful name," he called out to her.

"No, it isn't, but thank you for saying that," Taria threw at him over her shoulder, giving him a polite smile.

Ser Jaime walked behind her and whispered, "You were supposed to be befriending Lord Stark, not the heir to Winterfell."

"Well, I don't see him, do you, Ser Jaime?"

Ser Jaime grabbed her arm and warned, "Remember your place, Taria. Know that you are only here because we want it so."

Taria pulled her away roughly and replied, "How could I forget with you all reminding me every day of my poor bastard life."

Taria walked away from Ser Jaime and went to follow the queen and Lady Stark as the obedient servant she was.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I'm sorry that there wasn't really that many jaime/Taria scenes, but it's gonna take some time because he still loves Cersei. YAY, SHE'S AT WINTERFELL! More to come next chapter honestly, I'm sorry if it seems rushed I just really wanted to get to Winterfell and I know that if I were to do the month chapter, it would be just a filler one so here you go! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	8. Men Part 1

Tyrion was very tired.

In fact he was tired and bored. Winterfell gave him nothing to do except walk, drink, and fuck.

He smirked when he found his favorite seamstress sitting in a tree on top of a large branch tree far away from prying eyes. He still remembered her soft lips on his as she kissed him. He kept his distance from her as he'd known Cersei was only her mistress, but that if his dearest sister were to a sniff of happiness from him then she would surely destroy it as she always did.

Still...he walked over to her and looked up at her as he smiled so widely it almost hurt his cheeks. "Do you like to climb?"

Taria looked down at him and smiled sweetly at him. It was his addiction to see her smile even though it shouldn't be.

"Only when I feel lost and overwhelmed by the world. They were hardly any trees in King's Landing when I was a girl," she said.

Tyrion nodded then laid his back against the trunk of the tree that she was in. "I like to hide too sometimes. I like the silence."

"I like being alone sometimes," she added with a smile, she wished that she would have found the book she had lost already. She didn't know where it was as she had lost it when she came to Winterfell. She thought then that she might never see it again. "It's nice."

"What did my sister want you to do?" Tyrion inquired, knowing that she must be the reason for Taris's gloomy attitude.

Taria let out a soft sigh as she answered, "You know I can't tell you. I don't want my brother to get hurt."

"I won't tell her that I know."

"Yes, you will," she insisted as she started to climb down the tree. "If it meant that I would be freed from her service. I'm doing this for Marian."

"Your unconditional love for him is appreciated I hope."

Taria scoffed as she shrugged. "Not as of lately. He thinks I'm selfish for not wanting to reconcile with our supposed father and blind for not seeing it. How can I accept him as my father when I can't forget the past and what has happened?"

Tyrion nodded and gave her an understanding look. "Sometimes happiness blinds us from what's right in front of us. I can't forgive easily either especially people like my father and sister."

"You don't understand. This is different."

"I killed my mother when I was born-my first treacherous act upon this world according to my lovely sister. She died giving birth to me. My father and my sister both despise me for something I had no control over. They didn't bother to hide it either, and I remember each of those times perfectly...as if they were just yesterday. So yes, I understand."

Taria gave him another smile though this one was sad as she sat down on the ground. "I'm sorry, Tyrion. No one should be blamed for something like that. My mother blamed us for my father leaving, she never cared for us. She didn't bother to hide it either, we were nothing to her when we were little then one day she saw us as an easy way to earn more money."

"Our parents are fools when it comes to their children it would seem," Tyrion jested which made Taria laugh.

"Are all parents like this?"

"No," Tyrion said after a moment. "I'm sure there are few good ones out there."

"I hope," replied Taria, her voice soft. "Why are you nice to me, Tyrion Lannister?"

"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples and bastards and broken things," Tyrion told her seriously.

"Am I a broken thing then?" Taria asked curiously as she twisted the front of her skirt in her hands nervously.

Tyrion grinned widely. "Do you know why my sister and brother fear you are the daughter of Robert Baratheon? Because the Baratheons are anything, but broken creatures. They refuse to be. Their fury is their might. So no, Taria, you'll never be a broken thing. No one wants to anger you because I'm sure that one day you will repay the debt kindly."

Taria gave him a intrigued look as she inquired, "Are those not the words you Lannisters use?"

Tyrion chuckled. "Revenge is in every house's words. We just coined the term first."

"Who could forget?" Taria mocked. "I'm sure your family reminds them with a song."

Tyrion turned to her and without his usual laughing eyes, he said, "I'm not like my family."

Taria raised a eyebrow at him, doubting his words. "Sometimes," Tyrion grumbled.

Taria laughed and said, "I'll still like you even then because I know that you are not a monster."

"Where have you been all my life?"

Taria gave him her same soft smile that she always gave to him. "In the shadows, sewing and protecting."

Tyrion impulsively leaned over and kissed her plump soft lips. His hand cupping her jaw, his finger felt small and chubby on her skin. Taria let Tyrion kiss her for only a moment, wanting to know what he would do if given the chance. She heard that he was a monster and a lover of women, he was vile and cruel. He loved to laugh at the pain of others...those were the rumors she had heard. Yet as she let him kiss her, he wasn't any of those things.

Tyrion Lannister was a man and that was all. He liked to laugh, but not at the expense of others. He was a lover of women, but he wouldn't dare hurt them. He was vile when people hurt his family and cruel to those who laughed at him and mocked him. He was a monster to those who deserved it. That is what Taria saw then and she wanted to kick herself for doubting him and his kindness.

She'd seen false kindness many times before and she had to know if his was true.

So Taria pulled away and whispered, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you have shown me kindness," Tyrion said honestly and let started to walk away from her. "Oh, just to let you know, Taria, the Stark boy-the eldest one, Roy-"

"Robb," she corrected with a smirk.

"Yes, he's been following you for some reason. I think he likes you. I spotted him in the bushes awhile ago. Who knew the Starks were perverts?!"

Taria couldn't help, but laugh at the last sentence that Tyrion called out loudly behind him. Tyrion pointed to the bush behind her beside the tree and mouthed before he left, "He's in there."

Taria stood up and quietly walked over to the large bush and pushed them aside to reveal a crouching Robb staring back at her, the heir to Winterfell and of House Stark. Taria put her hand on her hip and asked, "Didn't your lady mother teach you any manners? And they say we lowborns have none?"

Robb stood up quickly and hastily told her, "I never meant to eavesdrop nor follow you. I wanted to only return your book."

Taria stared at him in confusion as he took the large book out from his bag on the ground and handed it to her. She took it and ran her fingers over the golden words that seemed to haunt her now, The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. Taria held the book close to her chest, thinking it would be gone forever if she let it out of her sight again. It was the last piece of the puzzle that Jon Arryn had before his death.

She's stolen it from Grand Maester Pycelle while he was asleep after a night with a woman.

Taria smiled at him and said, "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"Why are you reading that?"

"I like to read," she replied gently. "Is that a problem?"

"Are you always this way?"

"What way, my lord?"

"Cold," he immediately said back to her which surprised Taria the most because no one had ever said that she had a cold demeanor. "You seem kind, but then you turn cold."

Taria frowned. "I've lost a friend. Lord Arryn was the only kind person I've ever known in my entire life especially where I come from."

"The North, we're not like them," Robb insisted with a hopeful expression that made her smile at him.

"I hope so. If not then why live in this world if there is no ounce of kindness in it?" Taria responded, trying to lift her own spirits in spite of everything.

"You are only miserable because of yourself," Robb told her. "We make our own fate."

Taria rolled her eyes. "That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"Why do you work for the queen if you are miserable?"

Taria glanced around and said, "Who-"

"Lord Tyrion was talking about you being forced into her service and you did it to protect your brother," Robb explained. "I can help you."

"You're sweet, Robb Stark," Taria began. "But you are a greenboy who knows nothing of the world I am forced to live in because I have no money or power. You cannot help me, but I thank you, my lord, for returning something precious to me."

Taria turned to walk away, but was stopped by Robb's hand curled around her wrist pulling her back to him. "My apologies, Taria, I did not mean to offend you. What is the queen making you do?"

"I'm to spy on everyone for her," she whispered, a sad smile on her. Taria turned to him and let her forefinger gently graze his jaw. "Did you shave?"

Robb laughed. "I was forced to for the royal visit. Stop deflecting, Taria."

"I'm a spy for her, I have to obey her," she recited, trying to picture Robb with a beard. "She is my queen and I am her loyal servant. I must obey or she'll kill my brother."

Robb nodded. "What if I can help you get out of there?"

Taria knitted her brows in confusion as she questioned, "How? Why do you want to help me? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know what to do, why you want to help, or what you want from me."

"How about all three," he joked with a boyish smile that caused her to raise an eyebrow at him. "You let me help you and all you give me in return is a dance tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, everyone is invited to the feast."

Taria shook her head. "Not me. I will be staying in my room, reading and sewing. Besides I'm not one of those women who uses their bodies to get what they want."

"There you go again, assuming the worst of someone before you even know them," Robb exhaled angrily.

"Perhaps because I don't want to be disappointed when they fail me," she wondered aloud. "It wouldn't be the first time, my lord."

"I will earn your trust, Taria, I want you to know that you can trust me."

"You've only just met me," she reminded him with great interest. "Why are you so...determined?"

Robb moved a piece of her hair aside and told her, "I feel drawn to you."

"That doesn't really answer my question, but only furthers my curiosity."

"If you come to the feast tonight then I might tell you why," Robb said.

Taria realized then that perhaps he needed some time to sort out his feelings for her and he truly did not know why he felt the way he did towards our. He needed time to come up with an answer to her questions.

Taria didn't know why she was even bothering with him since these feelings that he felt for her could never happen as they are from different worlds.

He was the heir to a great house and the North itself.

She was only a seamstress and would inherit no lands or titles except the name of Waters.

TBC...

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! The next chapter is gonna be the end of episode 1 so yay! I hoped you guys liked this chapter.

REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...


	9. Men Part II

The cold air of the North kissed her skin as she sat on the ledge of her window. She had a perfect view of nothing, but stones and a wall. The smell was better than the one that seemed to roam through the capital so that was an improvement for her.

Taria heard a knock at her door and before she could ask who it was, the person stepped inside of her room. She held the sheet around her shoulders closer as if protecting herself from Ser Jaime.

He hadn't talked much to her and she didn't let herself ponder too much on the subject as she snapped calmly at him, "You have manners so use them, Ser."

"Why are you wasting your time with Robb Stark? You're supposed to look to the bastard, not the heir," he reminded her yet again. His eyes narrowed at her in a suspicious manner. "What game are you trying to play? You won't win, you know?"

Taria scoffed. "I don't desire games, I despise them. It's not my fault he won't leave me alone. He wants to help me."

"Help you?" Ser Jaime scoffed. "Does he think you to be some damsel then?"

Taria sighed. "He found out that I am working for the queen, he seems to think that I can get away from your family. _Be free..._ whatever that means."

"What exactly did you tell him?" He questioned in a deathly calm voice that caused her to hesitate before answering him.

"I told him parts of the truth," she began. "I said that for people like me, I won't ever be free from people who have money and power. I told him that I am her reluctant spy."

"Did he fall for it," Ser Jaime asked. "He is falling for you."

"The Starks seem like nice people-people who want to help others who can't help themselves. Always that idiot hero," she told him softly, regretting every word that was coming out of her mouth. "In my mind, if all the Starks like me then they just might trust me...let me into their _family."_

Ser Jaime grinned and nodded. "Clever thing you really are. Cersei will be pleased with this if you succeed of course."

Taria nodded. "I know she will."

"I have something for you." Ser Jaime said awkwardly as he took out a large chest from outside of the room and placed it in front of her. "For you, Taria."

Taria carefully opened it and her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she pulled out one of the most beautiful gown she'd ever saw. It was ivory color and with white beads, pearls around the neckline, around the cuffs and hem. It had gold vines with leaves embroidered all around the skirt of the gown. She let the gown fall from her fingertips and backed away from it as if it were poisonous.

 _It might as well be,_ she thought bitterly. _No one gets you a gift especially one so extravagant unless they want something from you._

"Why did you bring me this?"

"For you to wear tonight at the feast," he said. "Where you will dance and dine and charm the Starks-all of them. Why not look nice?"

"How will I explain how someone as poor as I was able to buy such a beautiful gown as this? Shall I say it was from you?"

"You can tell them that if it pleases you, but I think they may get the wrong idea about us."

"There is no us. Only me and my brother."

Ser Jaime frowned and placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me. I only want you to look nice."

"How am I to explain this?"

"Say you made it."

Taria looked down at the gown. "They won't believe I made it. I don't use pearls or beads."

Ser Jaime took the gown from the floor and warned, "Just make something up. Say it is from the king, your father. You'll get more sympathies since they happen to have a bastard brother."

Taria scowled. "I don't think I will. Besides, no one knows that he is my father."

"Yes, they do. Afterall Ned Stark is the king's most trusted friend and he would have told him."

Taria shook her head then put her arm through the sleeve and found it fit her perfectly. She eyed Ser Jaime carefully. "This fits too well."

"I took a dress from you and made some guesses," he said nonchalantly as if stealing from her and snooping around her rooms weren't something to get fussy over. "You will look beautiful tonight. So beautiful that the Stark boy may not be able to keep his hands off of you."

"NO," she yelled out suddenly, her heart beating wildly. "I will not be your woman to whore to whomever you feel like to. If you wanted that kind of woman then maybe you should look to a brothel. They will be much happier than I-more willing should I say."

Taria moved away from him and towards the window, looking out into the stones again. Her fingers curled furiously around the gown, angered by Ser Jaime and his assumptions that she would ever be like her mother. She was not a whore. She will never a whore. She would not whore herself out for something or someone. She desperately wanted to cry...she wished Marian was here to hold her and protect her from Ser Jaime. Taria then thought ugly thoughts about her brother and knowing that he might not protect her at all and side with Ser Jaime.

"I did not mean for it to sound the way it did," Ser Jaime told her. "I only meant that he is a man, he will want you which is a good thing and will go in our favor. You can sway him, he just might listen to you. Same with Lord Stark. As you've said yourself, you will trusted by them all."

Taria nodded. "Yes, Ser Jaime."

Ser Jaime sighed in frustration. "If you are not there, then expect horrible consequences."

With those parting words, she heard him stride away then slam the door behind him. Taria wanted to cry, but she didn't let herself. She sucked in the cool air coming from the window and took deep breaths before she began to slip out of her clothes and then slip the gown onto her body.

* * *

Taria adjusted her gown nervously as she stepped inside of the loud hall where the feast took place. She placed her hands behind her as she maneuvered out of the way of others. She turned her back to the doors then and prepared herself to face the "horrible consequences" Ser Jaime told her about as she fled away from this place.

Taria felt a hand around her wrist pull her back into the Great Hall. She was thrown in the chest of Robb Stark who was smiling widely down at her.

"You came," he said softly. His eyes were the most beautiful color she had ever seen and she'd seen a lot.

"You promised to tell me why you're so in need to help me if I were to come here," she reminded him as she pushed herself away from him. She curtsied for him as well as she was taught to when in the presence of a lord especially one of a great house. "Lord Stark."

"Lord Stark is my father, I am Robb," he scolded. "We will call each other such."

"I'm afraid that I would rather not be too familiar with you, my lord," Taria responded quickly. "I am a servant and you are a highborn. I was meant to serve your people."

"I don't want your service nor do I need it. I only want to know you."

"Why?" She whispered in distressed. "Why must you push this? Let it be. Turn away."

"I can't. From the moment I met you-"

"Which was just this morn may I remind you," she interrupted him saying.

"There is this feeling I feel with you. When I looked at you, my heart fell."

"Gods be good," she whispered. "You are still a boy, aren't you? You're in love with someone you only met a few hours ago."

Taria stepped away from him and continued walking into the hall by herself. People all around kept laughing and spilling their drinks everywhere. They danced drunkenly with each other and almost stepped on her toes each time they did. Taria didn't like parties, she didn't see the point of them. People acted like fools at parties and Taria wasn't a fool.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe in this place and as she laid eyes on King Robert putting his hands all over a wench, Taria wanted to throw up. She looked to the queen and saw that her eyes were on her husband as well. Taria felt pity then for her. Although she hated her for making her lie to good people, she still saddened that he had been disloyal to her in front of everyone.

She saw her father pass the woman onto Marian who was trying to push her off of him, but couldn't resist when she kissed him. Taria felt that her brother was too young to know any of this. He was still a child playing swords. Their father didn't care then about anyone, but himself it seemed. He had knowingly brought his bastards to the castle and didn't hide them from the queen. Their mother didn't mind it either, she didn't care that she was seducing a married man. If he had the right kind of coin then her mother would never say a word.

"My son," she heard him declare loudly as he patted his shoulder. "He's too much like his father! If only his sister were like him!"

Taria didn't want to know her father, she just wanted to be away from the Lannisters, the Baratheons, the Starks-all of them!

Taria ran out of the Great Hall as fast as her legs could take her. She felt someone push her down onto the ground, her knees burning in pain.

She heard a couple of ladies snicker behind her back, "Stupid girl. The bastard doesn't kno' her place."

"I heard she's a whore like her mother."

"No, she's a witch, she's already got the heir of Winterfell under her spell."

"Ah, she ain't pretty enough."

Taria laid there for a second as she heard them leave her, tears filling her eyes for a moment. She wished for a different life. She wished to be somewhere else. A life and place where she was stronger and more fortunate. A life full of possibilities and hope.

"Are you alright?" She heard a voice ask her as she felt hands help her up. "You shouldn't let them see you cry. It makes them happy."

She looked up and saw that it was Lord Stark's bastard son, Jon Snow. She sniffled and wiped away her tears. "I usually don't let them. I come from King's Landing so I've handled worse than that."

"What's that place like?"

"Hot. Horrible smells. The people aren't that bad," she answered honestly. "Though the higher you climb, the more dangerous it gets for you."

Jon nodded. "So you're the king's daughter?"

"You're Lord Stark's son."

"I'm Jon Snow."

"I'm Taria Waters."

"Nice to meet you," he said politely. "What do you do?"

"I'm the queen's seamstress," she said. "I make her dresses and anything else she may desire. My brother, Marian is training to become a knight. He squires for Ser Jaime."

"You sound like you hate it."

"I do. I don't trust them as much you probably like them."

Jon smiled. "We don't like them. They do things different then us."

"Good. Don't. You should warn your lord father not to come to King's Landing."

"You know he can't refuse the king," Jon reminded her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I tried to tell your brother, Robb, but he's too much in love with the idea of being my knight in shining armour to realize that he can't help me. I'm a bastard servant."

Jon nodded in understanding. "Robb, he thinks he can do it all. He's my brother and I love him, but he doesn't understand. He doesn't know what's it like."

"I was happy not knowing who my father was because then he could've been anyone my heart desired and now that I know him...he's a disappointment to me. My mother is whore who cares only for herself and abused us so I dreamed that he was a good man who wanted to be with us, but decided to be a hero for us to be proud of."

"I don't know my mother, but people tell me that she must've been beautiful enough for Lord Stark to forget his honor."

"I'm sorry, Jon," she said softly. "I don't know what to do with my life now."

"I'm going to take the Black."

"I would if I could," Taria confessed. "There is nothing for me here. Marian doesn't want me here either. He thinks I'm difficult because I won't accept our father. I don't even know if he's our father. We're too different."

"Ask your mother."

"She'll lie."

"She might tell you the truth," Jon countered. "You never know."

Taria gave him a kind smile. "Is your family nice to you?"

"They treat as well as they can. They don't care for my mother or where I came from."

Taria raised an eyebrow at him. "Lady Stark as well. Queen Cersei doesn't like me. She treats me badly because I am proof that her husband wasn't true to her and had multiple children with the same woman. My mother was someone he loved apparently so that didn't help us at all."

"Lady Stark treats me as well as she can," Jon repeated softly. "Afterall, I am out here."

"Why?"

"She didn't want to insult the royal family. I hold no ill will towards her. She's right to feel what she feels about me."

"I feel the same as well, Jon. I feel lost."

"How so?" He said as they started to walk away from the loud noises of the Great Hall.

"I will be forced to do something that is not me, but I must or something terrible will happen. Your brother is getting in the way. I'm afraid."

"I am sorry," he said. "You don't have a choice, do you?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't."

"Taria!" Robb shouted her name as he came towards them with a little girl beind him. "You shouldn't run off like that."

"With that crowd, I'm surprised she didn't sooner," Jon laughed with Taria. "Arya got into trouble again."

"Sansa can't take a harmless joke," Arya snapped as she scowled. "Who are you?"

"Taria, seamstress to the queen, my lady."

Arya groaned. "I don't like being called that. Arya will do just fine."

"Why did you run?" Robb asked again.

"I don't like feasts, my lord especially ones that involve my brother and the king making fools of themselves."

"You promised me a dance."

"I am tired. I've had a long journey here and I would like to rest, my lord. Perhaps another time then?"

Robb nodded and sighed as Arya smirked. "Taria, forgive my dear brother, Robb. He fancies you and told everyone that-"

Robb put his hand over her mouth and let out an awkward laugh. "My sister likes to lie to people. It's a serious thing we're trying to get her to stop at."

"I hear that children tell more truths than lies," was the last thing Taria said before she turned away towards her rooms.

* * *

Taria woke to an early morning, picking flowers as she went to the river to wash her clothes and other items. She heard the sound of hooves and glanced around quickly. She saw nothing.

Taria laughed at herself and assumed that her mind was playing tricks on her now.

As she finished washing her clothes, she placed them in her basket and started to walk back towards the castle. She saw one of the Stark children's direwolf whimpering as it stared up the tower while pacing back and forth.

Taria's eyes slowly went up to the top of the tower and saw Bran Stark clutching the wall for a moment before going to his chest. She screamed when she saw him fall out of the tower window and fall hard onto the ground. She thought she heard a crunch for a moment and prayed that it was herself going insane.

Taria ran to Bran and kneeled down beside him. She saw her trembling hands hover over him as his body and legs were twisted in another direction. _He is just a boy,_ she thought as she heard his breathing come out slow and quiet. _He's dying._

As tears ran down her face, she looked up and saw Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime staring down at her from the window.

Taria knitted her brows in confusion as she kept looking up at them. Then she realized what had happened. She saw the boy's hand hold something and Taria looked to his shirt, seeing that it was held in a twist like someone was holding it. _They pushed him...tried to kill him. He saw something he wasn't supposed to see with the queen and her brother._ _He is so young. Gods, old and new, please save him._

She pushed his hair away from his eyes as his wolf howled behind her.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" Taria screamed as loud as she could. "BRAN STARK HAS FALLEN! COME QUICKLY! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have been waiting for this moment for the beginning of this story cause I really wanted someone to actually see the Lannisters try to kill Bran and Taria is going to find out why like she's smart enough to put the pieces together. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	10. Protection

Taria stood frozen beside the chambers of Bran Stark as Maester Luwin and Lady Stark treated him. She heard the rumours that it seemed unlikely he would survive.

Taria hoped though that he would prevail and remember what the Lannisters did to him. She hoped he would wake up and tell his lord father of the Queen's crimes.

For she would never utter a word of what happened at the tower until her dying day. She had to think of her brother and what they threatened to do to him if she did not keep her mouth shut.

 **A Day Ago…**

Taria breathed heavily as she ran away from Bran Stark's mangled body. They were chasing her and she wouldn't dare look back. She knew that if she did then she would see them. They were going to kill her. She knew too much. She couldn't believe what she has discovered.

 _The Lannisters are trying to kill the Starks...but why? What would the Starks do to them? They have more armies and gold than the Starks._

Taria tripped on the hem of her dress and fell onto the ground. She turned to lay on her back when Ser Jaime held the tip of his sword at her neck. Taria's breath came out in hard pants as they caught one another's eyes.

"I wished that you didn't see what you…" Jaime growled at her, his eyes frustrated as they gazed upon her. "Why did you have to be there?"

"Do it." Taria gulped nervously before whispering to him. "Promise me that you'll keep my brother safe when I'm gone."

Jaime nodded. "I will. How shall I tell him you died?"

"Say that I threw my body into the river because I was sad."

"Will he believe that tale?"

Taria frowned. "He will believe anything you say to him. He admires you, ser."

Jaime turned to swing his sword across her neck as she stared into his emerald eyes. Cersei walked calmly towards them and spoke the words that caught Taria off guard, "Don't kill her. We need her. We can use her."

"Cersei, she saw us."

"She wouldn't dare utter a word to anyone because if she does then her bastard brother and whore of a mother will suffer greatly. Then I shall make you, Taria face a fate worth than death," Cersei said to her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Be what I always intended you to be…my spy. Someone who is my eyes and ears where I cannot be. I need you to get closer to the Stark boy. Robb I believe was his name."

"Ned Stark's bastard favors her as well. It will please him to welcome her in the family. They think she's a lost lamb stuck in the capital. Just a girl who wants to live her life peacefully," Jaime explained to Cersei. "They will never be suspicious of her. She's too nice to look twice at."

Taria froze. "You killed Jon Arryn, didn't you?"

They both looked to her as if just realizing that she was still there, barely noticing her. "We didn't kill him. He died of natural causes. He was old."

Taria scoffed and stood up slowly. "You can tell me otherwise all you want, but I know the truth. Your family is capable of anything."

"So are the Starks, the Martells, Greyjoys, and every other house in all of the Seven Kingdoms. They're not exactly innocent. It was blood that gave them wealth, not kindness."

Taria stared coldly. "I know. I don't trust any of you better than I would trust a snake to not eat a mouse. You only care for yourselves so I shall do the same. I will protect my own. Should my brother die because of abnormal circumstances than you best pray hard for I will not show mercy in what I will do to your family."

Jaime smirked at her. "Then we have a deal."

 **Present**

Taria held her hands in front of her as she walked away from Bran Stark's chambers. The castle was silent as people grieved over the boy's possible death soon to come.

Taria felt sadness fill her entire body as she saw Robb staring at her from his post above her in the courtyard. She gave him a small smile and was on her way to the clear her head of her thoughts. She wanted her guilt to be gone.

She was supposed to be this vicious person who did whatever it took to survive. A person who would lie to good people and do all kind of things so that her brother would be safe and sound. If not then she would face a fate worse than death.

Taria had the sudden urge to tell Robb and Jon everything. She needed someone to confide in, but she knew that she couldn't. Her family would die and although her mother hated her, she didn't want to be guilty over her death.

She heard from the maids that Jon was planning to take the Black and sadness filled her. She knew why the bastard of a highborn lord would become a brother of the Night's Watch. She guessed that it was because he thought that there was nothing else here for him, he couldn't get married to anyone because he could not give them anything other than love.

Taria looked to Jon who was by the blacksmith. She gave him a smile and asked, "Who is the small sword for? A giant picking its' teeth?"

Jon chuckled and shook his head. "No. It's a secret."

"I'm very good at keeping secrets."

"I'm sure you are, Taria." Jon mused. "You come from a place where secrets must be your only companions."

"No, that was never me I'm afraid," she said to him. "I preferred sewing and books. I was always inside. My mother liked secrets...she kept some of the best."

"Kept? Is she alive?"

Taria shrugged. "I don't know. She doesn't write to us. Lord Baelish took care of us these past couple of years as she travelled all over the place and fooled with the hearts of many men."

Jon bent his head before saying, "I never met my mother. She didn't want me or maybe she didn't want to know me. I always assume she's either dead or just that she doesn't care about me. Which do you think is worse?"

"If she's dead then she can't hurt you," Taria told him. "You can fool yourself into a fantasy about her and what she was like or whether or not she really wanted you. Do you wish to know her?"

Jon sighed gently and nodded. "Yes. Everyday. Do you miss her?"

"How can I miss someone who never loved me? I wish I did have a mother who cared for me."

"As do I." Jon whispered in a depressed tone. "Robb is looking for you. He wants you to be his wife."

"W-What?" Taria stuttered nervously, her face shocked and scared.

"He told us after the feast," Jon was smiling. "He wouldn't shut up about you. He kept saying this woman is my wife, the old gods put her here for me to marry someday."

"I am not only a bastard, but the lowest of the lowborn out there. I am considered a peasant," she began. "I can't marry him. I am just a seamstress."

Jon leaned closer to her. "People are talking about your relation to the king. Your brother's as well."

"I will never know if he is truly my father even though my mother spent the most time with him," she answered calmly. "We are nothing alike. My brother is more like him. I am ashamed that he is my father because he has a wife and children yet he is flaunting me in front of everyone and the fact that you had heard that I am his daughter means that he is not hiding what he's done to his family."

"Sometimes, I feel ashamed as well when Lord Stark welcomes me into his family when Lady Stark is there. She looks at me with disgust and hate thought I can't blame her because I would feel the same. I am a reminder of Lord Stark's dishonor to his wife and family," Jon added. "You're not alone."

"No," she smiled at him. "I imagine I have thousands of brothers and sisters out there."

Jon returned her smile then frowned. "Robb told me that you're a spy for the queen...is it true?"

Taria nodded. "I am, but by force, not choice. She threatens to kill my brother if I don't comply with her orders. She can do whatever she likes to me because she is my queen. Robb shouldn't have told you that."

"He has a big mouth," Jon grumbled. "He didn't mean to tell me. He thinks you need protection, is that true?"

Taria shook her head. "What could he do? She is the queen and her father is Tywin Lannister. She will never let me go."

"Why? What is she getting from you?"

Taria gave him a sad smile. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Your father can't come to King's Landing, it will ruin him. He is a good person. Your family are good people and I must say that seeing all of you is a breath of fresh air after the people I've met so far."

"Make sure that my father or sisters aren't hurt over there, Taria," Jon said. "My father may have his men, but you said that the capital is corrupt. We can't trust anyone."

"Your father knows this, but it is safer for him to stay here."

"Is the queen planning something against him?" Jon asked urgently, his eyes cautious.

Taria shook her head quickly and put her hand on his arm. "No, of course not. That doesn't mean that others aren't out to get him. He is a good person and will try to do the right thing."

"Perhaps then I shouldn't go to the Wall. I need to go to the capital to protect my family-"

"No!" Taria shouted at him. People began to turn their eyes to them, confusion on their faces. "You have to take the Black, it's what you wanted. You will regret not doing it, Jon."

Jon looked away into the distance. "A part of me wants to do it, but the other wants to stay with my family."

"Everyone leaves eventually. If you stay, you and I both know that Lady Stark won't treat you kindly."

Jon nodded. "You're right...I have to go give this to Arya."

Taria watched as Jon walked away from her, leaving her alone for only a moment before Robb came over to her.

"I've asked the king if you could stay here in Winterfell with my family and learn from the North," Robb told her and Taria laughed at him suddenly.

"Robb...I can't stay here," she scoffed. "I have to be with the queen. She wants me by her side."

Robb shook his head. "Both the king and queen agreed to my proposal. You are to stay here for a month then leave to King's Landing."

Taria let out a heavy sigh. "I can't stay here. I have to go back to King's Landing. I don't trust my brother with those people."

Robb glanced around before taking her hand, pulling her with him as he walked back into the castle. She walked with him briskly as he went towards the Great Hall where his father and sisters breaking their fast. The hall was quiet as Robb strode now confidently towards them with Taria by his side. She tried to put her hand away and Robb gave her a look when she shook her head at him.

"Let me go," she whispered.

"Never."

"Father," Robb greeted. "I need to ask you a favor."

Lord Stark looked up from his plate and gave a nod to the guards in the hall for them to leave them. Once they were completely alone, he asked, "What is it, Robb?"

"Taria is staying here for another month to learn our ways and people, but she cares for her brother, Marian," Robb explained. "She's worried about him."

"My lord, the North is a beautiful place, but I can't stay and your son is trying to force me to," Taria interrupted which made Robb growl lowly. "I can't leave my brother alone."

"Why not? He seems capable of handling himself," Lord Stark asked.

"Because I don't trust the people around him," she blurted out. "King's Landing has little beauty, the people will climb over each other for wealth and power...Marian is too trusting of them. I love my brother and I don't want to leave him alone."

"The king and queen have already given her leave to stay here for a month. Father, promise her that you will look over him when you go to the Capital," Robb asked of his father. He turned to Taria with a firm forehead. "You can trust us, Taria. Stay here and my father will look over your brother."

Taria gave him a sweet smile. "You are too kind, Robb, but my family means more to me. I will have to go eventually."

"Robert is one of my greatest friends," Lord Stark began. "He is like a brother to me as I am to him. He...he cared deeply for your mother, Gisella and he loves all of his children even the ones who don't share his love. He would never put your brother's-his son's life in harm's way. I promise you that I will look after him should you choose to stay here. If you say 'no' to staying in the North, let it be known that you always have a place here and even in the capital, I will still protect you and Marian. You have my word, Taria."

Taria nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you, Lord Stark. I haven't had much kindness lately. The late Hand talked of you a lot actually and he said many good things about you. Said that you were one of the most honorable man he ever met."

Lord Stark looked at her twice. "You spoke to Lord Arryn many times then, yes?"

"Yes, I did. He became my only friend before his death. He protected my brother and I as well as he could before his death. He was the first kind person I ever met in Westeros."

Lord Stark's grim expression began to lighten and he gave her a quick smile. "I give you my word, Taria that I will look after your brother."

"Thank you, my lord. I must leave to see to the queen's dresses."

Taria curtsied and left the hall with Robb looking after her.

"Robb," Lord Stark began, rubbing his forehead as Arya smirked.

"Yes, Father?"

"You're in love with her, aren't you," Arya mocked and made kissing noises at him.

"In love," Sansa questioned before her face turned into one of disgust. "She is a servant and a bastard."

"Jon is one too so do you hate him as well?" Arya seethed. "You're the disgusting one, Sansa."

Sansa scoffed. "He can't marry her, she will give him nothing. She's nothing."

Arya slammed her fist into the table causing the plates and cups to tip a little. "No, she's not! Jon said she's kind and a good person so her being a servant makes her nothing then? I'm not surprised then since you've always hated Jon."

"I do not!" Sansa yelled at her.

"Liar!" Arya shouted back at her, her face full of rage before she stood up and ran to her chambers. Sansa walked back to her chambers as well, muttering in anger at how stupid and ridiculous Arya was being.

"I want to marry her," Robb announced. "I don't care if she's a bastard."

"You've only just met her. Take this month to get to know her before you make any proposals that might scare her away, Robb. She looks very frightened of you."

Robb smiled and then chuckled. "She doesn't know about her feelings for me yet."

"You can't force her love for you," Lord Stark reminded his son. "You can't push it either. Love takes time especially for someone as cautious as her."

Robb smiled brightly. "So then if she agrees to marry and love me than can I marry her?"

Lord Stark was silent for a moment. "It is up to the king if you shall marry her. It is his daughter's hand you are asking for marriage. Robb, please take your time in your thoughts about marrying her. The king told me how his wife wasn't pleased that you asked her to stay here. The queen doesn't want her to leave her side, we need to find out why. I don't want the girl to get hurt."

Robb nodded. "I know why, but I can't tell you yet, father. She promised me not to. They're threatening her brother's life when she doesn't do what they say."

Lord Stark closed in eyes and his head shook with disappointment. "Then I must go to the capital for Robert. I doubt he knows what the Lannisters are up to and that it concerns Taria. Let's pray to the gods that she stays here where she will be safe and if she does Robb-"

"I know," Robb said quickly. "I will watch over her and make sure no harm comes to her. I promise."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! You guys are awesome! So I will leave it up to you guys on the poll on my profile page which story should be updated next honestly and then I will choose which one should go next. Don't worry there will be more Jaime scenes next chapter! I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	11. Gods

Taria delicately sewed the hem of the queen's gown she requested she made for her. She heard someone knock on her door, but ignored them as she wanted to be alone right now.

Taria didn't know if she should stay in Winterfell or return to the capital. She was confused as to what she should do. If she were to stay in Winterfell then there could be a chance that she may fall in love in Robb Stark and then out of guilt tell him everything that's happened.

If she returned to King's Landing then she will miss her chance to gain the Starks' trust of her and the queen might be angry at her.

She looked up quickly when Jaime came into her room. "Get out, ser. I wish to be alone."

"I'm afraid I cannot, Taria. What is the matter with you?"

"Should I stay in Winterfell or return home?" Taria asked, not being able to make a decision.

"Staying in Winterfell would be advantageous," he told her softly. "But I don't trust your heart. You'd give it too willingly to him."

"You don't know me well then," Taria snapped. "Perhaps I should return then."

"Return and Cersei will be angry at you for missing your chance to get close to them."

"What shall I do?" Taria asked. "I don't know what to do."

"I would say for you to return to the capital, it's best you keep him on his toes and woo you from afar," Jaime advised her. "It's better for you to stay close to me or else you will stray."

Taria looked closely at him and gave him a bright smile. "Why? Have you no faith in my manipulation?"

Jaime chuckled, enjoying her smile. "Manipulation? You're not very good at it."

"But I've been manipulating you this entire time," Taria said impassively, the smiled dropping from her face. "As you've said before, I am too nice for anyone to suspect foul play from. You're not excluded from this group either, Ser Jaime. I've noticed that you tend to play the part of the hero well when a damsel is in distress."

Jaime gave her a cold look before he stood up, looking over her gown. "If you really were as good as you say you are, then you should have no trouble not falling for the Stark boy. Use him and then dispose of him. That's it. We will expect you back by the next moon, Taria."

Taria nodded. "So you have faith in me?"

"Of course not. You're a mouse. Lions eat mice."

Taria stood up and then ran her fingers gently down his jaw line, smiling as he asked, "Is this you manipulating me?"

"No."

Taria kissed Jaime on the lips as well as she could. She dug her fingers into his golden hair. Jaime returned her kiss after a moment of shock passed him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She felt nice to him which he was surprised at as he only ever felt anything for his sister and no one else. It was nice.

Taria pushed him away and said, "Now that was me manipulating you."

"You said that you weren't."

"I lied to you and I am good at lying. I know liars. You forget that my mother was the best of them," Taria replied to him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I thought that you wouldn't use your body to get what you wanted."

"That was before you threatened my brother and myself. Technically I used my lips, not the hole between my legs. I can make him believe me. I'm staying."

"I don't think you should."

"Why?"

"You might change your mind," Jaime suggested. "Cersei may believe in your abilities, but I do not. You're different and you know it. You can't play the game like we can, you don't have it in you."

Taria watched as Jaime left her room. She let out a heavy sigh and sat down on her bed, frowning. She breathed in and out, trying to keep her emotions in check. He was right, she could pretend to be a strong player all she wanted, but if it really came down to a choice whether or not she could kill Robb if he were to find out everything...would she do it? Could she take someone's life? Could she be a murderer and live with that for the rest of her life.

* * *

Marian hugged his sister fiercely. "I know we aren't in the right place-"

"You're still my brother. Always."

Marian nodded. "Always, sister. Always. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It's all so new and I want to find my footing here. I want to make something of myself. I want to be remembered for my greatness, not that I'm a bastard."

"It will be the first thing they mention in the history books," Taria said sadly. "The world will never forget what we are, but we can damn well show them what we're made of."

"I will miss that," Marian told her. "Are you sure you want to stay? Say the word and I will stay here with you as well. You mean more to me than some new armor and a sword I'll probably never even use and let's be honest, it's just decoration."

Taria laughed. "No, I could never make you do that. You're meant to be great. I saw the way you looked when you squire and train. You love it. It would rip my heart apart trying to make you stay here. Go, Marian. We will see each other soon. It's only a month."

Marian smile and hugged his sister again, whispering, "Don't trust them too much."

Taria froze and Marian pulled away from her, mounting his horse as he gave her a bright young smile before riding off.

"He's a good son," the king said from beside her. "He knows you love him."

"I don't think he knows how much I do. I would do anything for him."

"I hope so or you wouldn't be my daughter," he laughed. "My brothers and I...we aren't very close anymore. We're too different."

"My uncles? Lord Stannis and Lord Renly, yes? What are they like?" Taria asked curiously.

The king chuckled. "Stannis has always been too serious. Renly is never serious enough. Stannis is too damn stubborn to listen to reason. Once he sets his mind on something...well, it will be his greatest defeat one day and Renly is always trying to swipe at water. He never sees beyond the damn thing. My brothers, Taria. You're lucky to have Marian."

Taria nodded. "I know. He could've turned out worse. Have you heard from my mother?"

"I have the spider looking for her. Littlefinger doesn't know where she could be."

"Do you think she's dead?"

The king paused and let out a shaky breath. "I hope not...I want to see her. I need to see her. Do you?"

Taria shrugged. "I honestly don't know. She could be alive and well for all we know, and just couldn't care."

The king placed his hand on her shoulder, his fingers tight around her as he said firmly, "I'm here now. I'm not leaving either of you. You're my children, you might not have my name, but my blood runs through your veins. You're still a Baratheon. You're a stag."

"You think so?"

The king smiled. "I know so. You're more Baratheon thank you realize. The Stark boy doesn't stand a chance against your fury. You wear it well."

Taria laughed. "We can never be and I wish he would realize that before we both get hurt."

"I know," the king said solemnly. "Let him live his fantasy for now. He's smart...I hope at least. The Lady of Winterfell."

Taria nodded, frowning. "I keep telling myself that we can't mary, but Robb won't listen to me. He wants to marry me and I don't know if it's because I'm beautiful or because of who I am."

"If you marry him, everything changes. Your children would be Wardens of the North, Lords of Winterfell and so on," he explained to her. "There would be high expectations of you."

"I don't want to marry him."

The king nodded. "I know. The choice is yours. Stay or return, either one of them is fine with me."

The king hugged Taria who stood there uncomfortably, growing closer to the man who claimed to be her father. He was acting like a father to her and gave her advice on what she should be doing. So Taria returned his hug and smiled into his chest.

"Thank you, father," she said softly which made him tighten his arms around her before he left to his horse.

Taria watched as the party she came with left Winterfell. She watched from the shadows as they went.

"You're becoming a harder woman to find these days," Robb said when she made her way back to her room.

"It's not purposely." She told him. "I have a lot on my mind."

"You stayed."

"I did."

Robb smiled brightly and said, "I'm happy. I want to show you something if you'll accompany me, my lady."

"I'm not a lady," she snapped quickly.

"Do you have honor?"

"Perhaps."

"Do you have grace and beauty?"

"Maybe. It would be arrogant to agree," she explained to him with a smile.

Robb shook his head. "Then you are a lady in my eyes. Always will be."

Taria's smile was genuine as she looked closely at him. Robb leaned towards her, his eyes glancing to her lips. She wondered if she should turn her cheek the other way or let him kiss her.

"What will you do now? Lady Stark doesn't seem to be in the right mind to decide anything regarding Winterfell."

"As of now, I am Lord of Winterfell until my lord father returns," Robb answered. "Take my arm, Taria."

Taria took his arm as they started to walk back to the castle. Taria stayed close to him as they went down a series of steps. She started to get cold when they went through an ironwood door and stood in amazement when she saw the long line of pillars going in various directions. As they passed each statue, she realized that these were the lords of Winterfell.

"This is my family's crypt," Robb said softly. "Someday I will be here and as will my father...and every Stark after us."

She studied the large stone direwolves sitting at the feet of the old lords of House Stark. She saw that there were also the Kings of the North placed there as well. Taria thought then that it must have been nice to know who exactly belonged to your family. That it was nice to see your ancestors and what they would've looked like.

As they passed the statue of Lyanna Stark, Robb began to tell her, "Old Nan used to tell us that their ghosts haunt the crypt. Protecting Winterfell from harm which is why it's stood for over eight thousand years. Bran the Builder built Winterfell with the help of giants after the white walkers came. That's what the legends say at least."

"I think it's true," she said to him. "Why lie about it about for thousands of years? I believe that before the Wall was built, everyone was at peace with each other."

"The wildings caused the war. That's why the Wall was built. To keep them and other monsters out."

Taria shrugged. "Don't you ever wonder what would've happened if it fell? How would they protect us?"

Robb laughed. "The Wall is impregnable. It's held together for thousands of years by man and magic. The Children of the Forest put ancient spells on it as my ancestor helped them build the structure. It won't fall."

"Good," Taria said. "I've never been to the North so the idea of the Wall being the only thing between us and them frightens me. How aren't any of you scared?"

"It's been thousands of years since the long night. If it were to happen again then we are ready. It's why the Night's Watch was created to protect and man the Wall. It's why Jon went there. He wanted to do something with his life, wanted honor."

Taria nodded in understanding. "There is so much history and most of it we don't even know about. We only it by songs and books, but even then it could've gotten lost in translation."

They heard a gasp behind them and turned around seeing that it was Robb's youngest brother, Rickon with his direwolf.

"You're not supposed to be down here," Rickon said.

"Apologize to the lady," Robb scolded. "It was rude of you to say something like that to her."

"But it's true! Father told us so," Rickon retorted which made Taria smile.

The direwolf started to walk closer to her as she moved behind Robb. She was fearful of the direwolves that they let roam around so freely.

"Shaggydog," Robb warned, surprised at how hostile the wolf had become. The thing bared its teeth at her, growling. "Rickon, make him stop."

"She's not supposed to be down here. Starks only."

"She's going to be my wife, the lady of Winterfell," Robb proclaimed as Taria shakingly held her hand out.

Shaggydog sniffed her hand and then licked her fingertips before walking away. Taria breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh," Rickon whispered, seeming confused and yet ashamed. "I'm sorry, Robb. I miss Bran and mother."

Rickon ran into his arms, holding him tightly as he cried. Taria smiled sweetly at them as she said, "It's okay, Rickon."

Rickon glanced up at her and nodded slowly. "Will Bran be okay?"

"It's up to the gods now," she told him. "Keep praying to them for Bran to awaken."

"You should be in bed by now," Robb said to Rickon who shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep," Rickon replied. "Mother usually reads me a story before bed, but she won't leave Bran's side. Can you read me one, Robb?"

"I can't. I have things to do," Robb told him. "Ask Old Nan."

"No!" Rickon cried. "Her stories are always so scary and the same ones! I want a different one! Please, Robb!"

"I'm sorry, Rickon."

Taria's heart broke at the sad and disappointed look on Rickon's face. He reminded her so much of Marian when he would ask their mother for the same thing and she wouldn't do it. "I can do it."

They looked to her as Robb began, "I wanted to show you more of Winterfell."

"It can wait," she said firmly. "Rickon needs a story and I happen to be the best at telling them. I don't think you ever heard of the story of the red god."

Rickon's brows furrowed in confusion. "What is it?"

"How the lord of the light began...a merchant from the free cities told me this when I was young." Taria held out her hand for him to take. "Come on, Rickon."

Rickon took her hand quickly and Taria chuckled at how excited he was. "Do you have many stories?"

She nodded as Robb followed them. "Yes. Plenty. Some of them scary, some happy, and some of them quite sad."

As they tucked him into bed, Rickon waited impatiently for Taria's story. Taria looked to Robb and inquired, "Don't you have things to do, my lord?"

Robb smiled and nodded. "Of course. I won't be long."

Shaggydog jumped onto the bed they sat on and laid by Rickon. Taria waited until Robb left as she began to tell him the story of R'hllor.

"There are many gods here in this world, but only a few actually do anything. One of them is called the Red God also known as the Lord of Light and the Red God. He is the god of light, heat, and life. His enemy was the Great Other who was the god of ice and death. They wish to rule over the world and it is because of the Lord of Light that the Great Other hasn't taken us, but he tried."

"The long night," Rickon whispered.

"Yes. The war between the gods of ice and fire. The Great Other wants to bring darkness around the lands, but as long as R'hllor stands, that will never happen. He makes sure of it. It's said that he can bring us back from the dead, but only for a purpose in life. They say that if you look hard into the flames and believe in him that you can see the future."

"Have you ever done that?"

Taria nodded. "I did when the merchant left. I prayed to him and looked into the flames."

"What did you see?"

"Snow. Lots of it," she told him. "Then I saw myself holding a sword in that snow. I don't know what it means. I do know that once summer ends then winter shall come."

"Winter is coming," Rickon realized. "Father says it all the time."

Taria laughed. "He does, doesn't he?"

"Tell me more!"

"The merchant told me that the Lord of Light and the Great Other were brothers once. One brother desired the light and the other wanted darkness. He wanted ice and darkness and death. His brother couldn't let that happen. When the darkness laid all over the world and the dead arose, he made Azor Ahai who ended the long night and saved us all," Taria continued. "Are you frightened, Rickon?"

Rickon shook his head. "Not in the slightest, but I heard Old Nan say that this winter will be the longest we've had. What will happen? Will the others come again?"

"I asked him the same question and he told me that R'hllor will choose a new champion to defeat the darkness. It's been prophesied for thousands of years now."

"How will we know?" Rickon asked urgently. "What if we miss it?!"

"A bleeding star will fly across the skies," Taria told him.

Rickon breathed a sigh of relief. "So if I see the bleeding star then the champion is here."

She nodded. "Yes, Rickon."

"Is that the end?"

"For now, yes. Go to bed and then maybe tomorrow I will tell you another one."

Rickon smiled for a moment then frowned. "Mother usually sleeps with me. Can you sleep with me tonight, Taria? I want to feel safe."

Taria nodded and laid beside him as he wrapped his tiny arms around her tightly. She ran her fingers through his curls, smiling.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES!**

 **Taria doesn't really believe in any of the gods because all they have done is cause misery for everyone and nothing was fair. She doesn't believe in the seven because she's seen people to pray to each of them yet nothing happens. She somewhat believes in R'hllor since looking into the flames.**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

 **REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


End file.
